Ostatnia Szansa
by AkariAkira
Summary: Wiele można przebaczyć, ale niektórych rzeczy nie da się zapomnieć. Po czterech latach do Konohy wraca jej zdrajca, ale jego powrót nie jest do końca taki, jak jego przyjaciel oczekiwał...
1. Hajime

Disclaimer: Naruto nie jest moją własnością. I don't own Naruto. Gdyby tak nie było, to Sasuke nie wyrosłyby te przeklęte łapowate skrzydła.

Warnings:

I To mój pierwszy ff.

II Będę się posługiwała często angielskimi nazwami albo japońskimi (czytam mangę po angielsku, do 21tomu na razie, bo tylko taką znalazłam, eh. Jak ktoś wie, gdzie zdobyć po polsku, albo zna polskie tłumaczenia wyrażeń i technik, to byłabym wdzięczna).

III W początkowym zamyśle pierwszy rozdział miał wnieść nieco humoru ;)

BLA – wrzask

_bla bla bla_ – fragment flashbacka (retrospekcji)

„_bla bla bla" –_ myśli

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Ostatnia Szansa

Rozdział 1 - Hajime - Początek

Para cieni siedziała na gałęzi i z pełnym powagi profesjonalizmem odbywała nocną wartę wokół ukrytej wsi Konoha.

- ODDAWAJ MI TO WARIACIE, BO INACZEJ SPRAWIĘ, ŻE WCZORAJSZA POTYCZKA Z 'OBŁĄKANYMI CZCICIELAMI MROCZNEGO BOGA ZARDZEWIAŁYCH SHURIKENÓW' BĘDZIE W PORÓWNANIU DO DZISIEJSZEGO WIECZORA NAJPIĘKNIEJSZYM I PRZEDOSTATNIM WSPOMNIENIEM TWOJEGO ŻYCIA!

Wyższa postać odczekała chwilę, aby ta koncepcja dotarła do jej mózgu, a po szoku przeżytym, gdy ta czynność została zakończona, oddała mocno spieczoną kiełbaskę cieniowi o wyraźnie kobiecych kształtach i równocześnie posiadacza niezwykle przeszywającego głosu.

- Dziękuję Hideki, to naprawdę bardzo miło z twojej strony, że dajesz mi naszą ostatnią kiełbaskę.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział głos męski tonem, który w braku lepszego określenia można by nazwać zbolałym. Jego właściciel patrzył tęsknie na kiełbaskę, która znikała w zawrotnym tempie w ponętnych ustach krzykaczki – Jakbym miał jakiś wybór.

- Mówiłeś coś? – zapytała jego towarzyszka z wyrazem twarzy, który wyrażał całkowitą otwartość na opinie. Własne. Hideki przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie posłuchać żałosnych protestów swojej męskiej dumy, która domagała się natychmiastowego odzyskania produktu wieprzowego, ukrywanego chytrze przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. W końcu jednak zwyciężył tzw. męski instynkt, który stwierdził, że milczenie jest złotem, zwłaszcza kiedy sprzeczasz się z ortodoksyjną feministką w samym środku lasu, a najbliższy szpital znajduje się w promieniu 15 km. Co najmniej.

- Nic, Mina. Po prostu pomyślałem, że to trochę nierozsądnie wrzeszczeć na całe gardło, gdy za każdym krzakiem może się kryć wrogi shinobi. – błysnęła oczyma na tę uwagę, ale najwyraźniej była w dobrym humorze, bo tylko pacnęła go ręką w ramię, omal nie zwalając na ziemię.

- Eh, jak zwykle przesadzasz! Jakiemu szaleńcowi chciałoby się o tej porze i w taką pogodę…

- Bu.

Obydwoje natychmiast podskoczyli, sięgając po sztylety, aby wspomniany szaleniec zakończył swój żywot w sposób szybki i gwałtowny. Jednak z kilku zasadniczych powodów ten cel nie został osiągnięty. Najbardziej zasadniczym powodem, można wręcz powiedzieć, że podstawowym, było nieprzystosowanie fizyczne gałęzi do gwałtownych piruetów dwóch osób + sprzęt. Będąc z natury ciałem łamliwym, ta odstająca część drzewa wyraziła swoje głębokie oburzenie, zrywając kontakty z rodzicielem (czyt. pniem) i oddając się w chętne ramiona grawitacji. Zaowocowało to jękami z męskiej strony poszkodowanych, natomiast jeżeli chodzi o damską…

- Niezwykle bogaty słowniczek, Mina. – odezwał się 'szaleniec', odgarniając blond włosy z maski ANBU. Popatrzył na kobietę leżącą na ziemi dwa metry pod nim i… przezornie zatkał uszy.

- CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ! IDIOTA, DUREŃ, PAL… o, kapitan, miło pana znowu widzieć.

- Przez chwilę odniosłem odwrotne wrażenie – odpowiedział blondyn, zeskakując z iście kocią gracją. Cały efekt lądowania został jednak zepsuty, gdy kobieta wymierzyła mu potężny cios w tył głowy.

- PRZYRZEKAM KITSUNE, JESZCZE RAZ TAK ZROBISZ, A BĘDĘ JESZCZE BARDZIEJ NIEMIŁA NIŻ DLA TEGO TUTAJ – wskazała ruchem głowy na trzymającego się za brzuch Hidekiego. Jego twarz wyrażała poważną wątpliwość czy ta groźba jest możliwa do spełnienia. Blondyn roześmiał się i usiadł na ziemi obok dwójki.

- Byłem po prostu w okolicy i postanowiłem sprawdzić jak wam idzie. Jako kapitan mam obowiązek karać moich podwładnych, kiedy nie zachowują się jak przystoi ANBU, czyli słychać ich na milę i sami stwarzają idealne sytuacje do poderżnięcia gardła. Im, ma się rozumieć. Więc postanowiłem udzielić upomnienia z odrobiną humoru.

- Ha, ha, ha. Tą twoją odrobinę humoru to aż w kościach czuję. – stwierdziła Mina, przeciągając się. – Czemu nie zdejmiesz maski? – blondyn poruszył się niespokojnie – W końcu jesteśmy tylko my, no nie?

- Bez niej czuję się… trochę jak pozbawiony osłony

- Daj spokój, już dawno minęły te czasy, gdy wieśniacy na twój widok odczuwali nieopanowaną chęć rozerwania cię na strzępy. Dzisiaj już nikt nie ma ochoty cię atakować. A zwłaszcza ci z Hidden Village of Sound – zachichotała – szczególnie po laniu, jakie spuściłeś im miesiąc temu. - Mina popatrzyła na blondyna uważnie. Już dawno nauczyła się odczytywać jego emocje, nawet gdy nosił maskę ANBU. Nie potrafiła jedynie zrozumieć dlaczego tak rzadko ją zdejmował, chyba właściwie tylko w mieszkaniu, podczas spotkań Tsunade-sama i ćwiczeń, gdzie noszenie czegokolwiek innego niż minimalny ubiór skutkowało hektolitrami potu, co nie jest zresztą niczym dziwnym, kiedy ćwiczysz z Gai.

- E, tam, to nic takiego, zwykła potyczka na granicy – odpowiedział, patrząc na swoje smukłe dłonie i splatając palce. Mina uniosła brew.

- „Nic takiego"? Walka jeden na 20 joninów? Założę się, że kiedy wiadomość doszła do tych od dźwięku, Orochimaru szalał z … TRZASK!

Spojrzała na kapitana w szoku, słysząc odgłos łamanej kości. ANBU siedział wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą, z palcami wczepionymi w siebie tak mocno, że dosłownie widziała, jak kości się uginają i lada moment…

- KITSUNE!

Wyrwał się z zamyślenia i poderwał na równe nogi. Pomimo maski, wiedziała, że jest potwornie przygnębiony i… wściekły?

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam, po prostu zapomniałam, że nie lubisz kiedy się o **nim** mówi.

- Zabrał ode mnie najbliższą osobę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem. – powiedział głucho. Po chwili potrząsnął głową.

- Dobra, chodźcie, zaraz przyjdzie następna warta – obwieścił i nie czekając, aż wstaną, wskoczył na drzewo – Jak się pospieszycie, to jeszcze zdążymy na… śniadanie, zdaje się.

Jego głos był pełen zwyczajowego entuzjazmu. Mina i Hideki popatrzyli na siebie, po czym bez słowa ruszyli za swoim kapitanem.

**Flashback**

_Tsunade spojrzała na nią spoza kolumn papierów piętrzących się na biurku Hokage._

_- Chciałabym, żebyś zrozumiała, dlaczego przydzielam cię akurat do jego grupy. Jesteś jedną z tych niewielu osób, w których ręce mogę go oddać. Potrafisz wykorzystać swój bezpośredni charakter i pewnego rodzaju zmysł, aby pozyskać zaufanie ludzi, zrozumieć ich, a nawet czasem pomóc w ich problemach. On przez prawie całe życie żył za maską. Maską radości, optymizmu i energii. Teraz wykorzystuje ją w mniejszym stopniu, ale nadal nie chce nikogo dopuścić tak blisko, aby można było mu pomóc, wyleczyć go z dręczących wspomnień. Stracił bardzo ważną osobę, walczył ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem._

_- Zabił go? – Mina zapytała z niedowierzaniem._

_- Nie. Przyjaciel chciał zabić jego._

**End flashback**

'_Żyć ze świadomością, że najbliższa ci osoba, której zaufałeś bez granic, chciała cię zabić_' pomyślała Mina, patrząc w zamyśleniu na kapitana, któremu Hideki właśnie nastawiał palec. Nie martwiła się o to złamanie, wiedziała, że za kilka godzin jego kość zrośnie się całkowicie. Każde obrażenie jakie odniósł Kitsune leczyło się niemalże natychmiast. '_Prawie każde_' – dodała po chwili. W sercu kapitana pozostały rany, których nawet najpotężniejsza czakra nie jest w stanie uleczyć.

- Kurczę, znowu deszcz. Widoczność będzie ograniczona – stwierdził marudnym tonem blondyn.

- Nie zrzędź. Po za tym, jakby to stanowiło dla ciebie jakiś problem. – Mina trzepnęła go w głowę.

- Jak tak dalej będziesz robiła, to przewiercisz mu dziurę na wylot - Hideki puścił oko do kapitana - A przecież nie chcemy stracić takiego unikatowego umysłu - Jego towarzyszka zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Tak, właściwie to już zagrożony gatunek. Chyba nie znam nikogo innego, kto potrafi przełknąć siedem misek ramenu dziennie, a następnie jęczeć i żałować, że nie ma czasu na ósmą.

- Ech, odczepcie się – kapitan machnął na nich ręką. Nagle odwrócił się i rzucił na Minę.

- Co…? – zaczęła, przerażona. Usłyszała jak Hideki krzyknął. Kitsune nawet wtedy, gdy był na nich mocno zdenerwowany, ani razu nie uderzył nikogo ze swoich podwładnych. Wolałaby nie wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby tak zrobił. Jednak teraz, zamiast uderzyć, objął ją w pasie i zaskoczył na ziemię, ledwo unikając pięciu shurikenów, które wbiły się z trzaskiem w pień, o który przed chwilą się opierała.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała szeptem, ale kapitana nie było już obok niej. Hideki zeskoczył na ziemię i pociągnął w stronę cienia.

- Wyciągnij broń – powiedział, sięgając po sztylety z sakwy. Mina zrobiła to samo w duchu dziękując Tsunade za czarny strój ANBU, a Kami przeklinając za ogniście rude włosy, które sprawiały, że w ciemności była widoczna jak świeczka. Krzaki na skraju polany przed nimi zaszeleściły i wypadło z nich pięciu ninja z nutą na przepasce. Wszyscy byli nieprzytomni. Kitsune wyszedł zaraz po ich efektownym wlocie, wycierając nóż o spodnie i mamrocząc coś pod nosem na temat zmarnowanych godzin spędzonych na polerowaniu. Po chwili podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nich.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Nie uśmiechaj się tym znaczącym uśmieszkiem, bo ci przyłożę. – oznajmiła Mina

- Nie ma za co, że nie pozwoliłem pięciu shurikenom przyszpilić cię do drzewa – ANBU westchnął, po czym konspiracyjnym szeptem zapytał się Hidekiego - Skąd wiedziała, że patrzę na nią z uśmieszkiem? - Hideki wzruszył tylko ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że jeżeli chodzi o Minę nic już go nie dziwi. Po prostu z nią wszystko jest możliwe i można przyjąć to jako stałą niezmienną. Sielankową atmosferę przerwało wkroczenie dwóch joninów za znakiem Konohy na przepaskach, którzy przebiegając koło nich zdążyli wrzasnąć tylko „W nogi!", zanim zniknęli na drugim końcu polany. Trójka ANBU spojrzała po sobie, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, ale szybko stwierdziła, że ucieczka to rzeczywiście niegłupi pomysł, gdy pędzi za tobą 30 wściekłych ninja z Hidden Village of Sound.

- Znowu nadepnęliście im na odcisk, hm? – zapytał kapitan, gdy przedzierali się z zawrotną szybkością przez las, prawie czując oddechy prześladowców na karkach

- Przestań dowcipkować baranie – jonini popatrzyli na Minę ze zdziwieniem. Kitsune stał się w ciągu dwóch lat niemal legendarnym ninją i wszyscy zawsze zwracali się do niego z dużym szacunkiem. No, wszyscy minus wrogowie i Mina– Wymyśl raczej, jak nas stąd wyciągnąć.

- Wedle życzenia – Kitsune nagle zawrócił, po czym stanął i wyjął sztylet.

- ZWARIOWAŁEŚ, TY…! – wrzasnęła Mino, ale nie dokończyła, bo Hideki zamknął skutecznie jej usta dłonią. Joninowie również się zatrzymali.

- Kapitanie, ich jest o wiele więcej niż 30. – powiedział jeden z nich.

- A, to zmienia postać rzeczy – Kitsune spokojnie wyjął drugi sztylet.

- To nie jest zwykły napad. – dodał drugi. – Przez przypadek zapuściliśmy się na ich teren i to, co zobaczyliśmy… oni tam mają regularną armię! Z tego, co naliczyliśmy ponad 160 przeszkolonych ninja!

- Kiedy zdołali zebrać taką siłę?

- Nie wiem i niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Wczoraj wyszli ze swojej wioski i teraz najważniejsze jest pytanie: co jest ich celem? - Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie równocześnie, przerażeni oczywistą odpowiedzią.

_**Konoha.**_

- Biegnijcie jak najszybciej dostarczyć tą wiadomość do Hokage – zarządził kapitan.

- O nie, nie ma mowy żebyśmy zostawili cię tu samego – odparła Mina, splatając ręce na piersi. Od razu dołączył do niej Hideki.

- Poza tym to ty najszybciej biegasz. Przekażesz wiadomość w kilka minut. My zostaniemy i zajmiemy ich na tyle, żeby nie przeszkadzali ci po drodze. – Kitsune odwrócił się do nich.

- Nie ma mowy. Nie macie żadnych szans przy takim rozkładzie sił. – Mina wydęła wargi.

- Raczej nie wezmę tego za komplement.

- Nie żartuj. Mówię poważnie.

- Ja również.

Joninowie oraz Hideki patrzyli jak Kitsune ze swoją podwładną piorunują się wzrokiem. Hideki obejrzał się nerwowo przez ramię, słysząc trzaskające niedaleko gałązki.

- Ekhem. Jakbyście się mogli trochę pospieszyć...

- Idźcie.

- Ale...

- To rozkaz, Mina. – powiedział, a oczy błyszczące zwykle przez szpary maski ciepłym błękitem, nagle wydały się jak lód. Gdzieś zniknął cały przyjacielski nastrój, Kitsune przyjął postawę nieznoszącą sprzeciwu i zamierzał wyegzekwować swoje polecenie. Mina powoli skinęła głową, domyślając się przyczyny tej zmiany zachowania. Ruszyła do przodu, reszta za nią. Kapitan przyjął pozycję ataku i czekał ze spokojem na nadciągających shinobi.

„_Nigdy więcej nie chcę widzieć bliskich osób umierających tuż przede mną"_

_AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA_

_Kitsune – lis_

_Kami – bóg (właściwie, to oznacza również papier, ale weźmy pod uwagę tylko pierwszą wersję, ok?)_

_Ktoś jeszcze nie wie, kim jest 'tajemniczy' blondyn? Odpowiadając na pytania: tak, na serio jest ANBU i nie, Mina to nie jego dziewczyna (chociaż to może mylić, bo prawdopodobnie każdy JEGO związek opiera się na skakaniu sobie do gardeł). Aha, i ON ma teraz 17 lat, czyli minęło około czterech lat od wydarzenia w Valley of the End (Dolina Końca?). _

akira: oOch

akari: wybaczcie, to na wskutek wzruszenia

akira: JA CHCĘ SASUKE!

akari: poczekaj opętana sasukefanko do następnego rozdziału śmieje się w sposób, do którego prawa autorskie są wyłączną własnością maniakalnych psychopatów z amerykańskich horrorów

akira: zaraz! Co ty tam wykombinowałaś! Wracaj tu natychmiast i przestań w końcu tak szatańsko chichotać!

Reviews?


	2. Do

Ostatnia Szansa

Rozdział 2 - Do - Droga

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weekness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

- Wszystkie oddziały są już gotowe.

- Doskonale. Wydaj rozkaz do ataku.

- Orochimaru-sama!

- O co znowu chodzi?

- Jedna z naszych grup napotkała dwóch joninów i trójkę Anbu patrolujących teren.

- Pięć osób? W chwili, kiedy to mówisz, powinny być już martwe.

- No i właśnie tu pojawia się problem.

- Nieźli są. W takim razie zawołaj Uchihę i powiedz, że mam dla niego nowe zabawki...

oOooOo

Oddział ninja z Hidden Village of Sound nawet nie dbał o to, by posuwać się z właściwą ich zawodowi dyskrecją. W końcu uciekała przed nimi tylko piątka ludzi, a w tej okolicy istniała tylko jedna droga do Konohy. Dowódca uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Jak na polowaniu – łowca zwabia w pułapkę, ofiara w nią wpada, łowca zabija.

- ZWARIOWAŁEŚ, TY... !

Wściekły wrzask rozległ się już niedaleko. Bingo. Ruchem ręki kazał się swojej grupie rozdzielić.

oOooOo

-Tsunade-sama, co się stało? – zapytała Shizune, patrząc z niepokojem na swoją wieloletnią przyjaciółkę, która niecierpliwie chodziła w tą i z powrotem po biurze Hokage. W odpowiedzi otrzymała jedynie niewyraźne mruknięcie, które brzmiało dziwnie podobnie do „nieznośny bachor". Shizune roześmiała się.

- Przestań się o niego martwić! Już dawno przestał być dzieckiem, więc potrafi o siebie zadbać. – Tsunade pokręciła głową i położyła rękę na piersi, gdzie zwykle spoczywał jej naszyjnik.

- Wiem, że to głupie, ale... po prostu.. mam złe przeczucia. – westchnęła i popatrzyła w stronę nadciągających z kierunku lasu burzowych chmur.

oOooOo

Zacisnął rękę na naszyjniku, który nosił pod czarnym strojem ANBU. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zawsze go uspokajał. Może z tego powodu, że osoby, które nosiły go przed nim, miały tak podobne marzenia, tak jak on miały przyjaciół, których broniły z całym swoim sercem. I życiem. Kiedyś miał jeszcze jeden wisiorek, ale dotrzymując przyrzeczenia, według którego miał go podarować najcenniejszej osobie, rozstał się z nim kilka lat temu. Jak na ironię, w momencie, kiedy go przekazywał, ta osoba udowodniła mu, jak mało dla niej znaczy. No nie, znowu zaczyna o nim myśleć. Uniósł rękę, żeby trzepnąć się po twarzy, ale przypomniał sobie, że z założoną maską było by to nieco kłopotliwe. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, co jednak nie za bardzo pomogło. Za każdym razem, kiedy wracał myślą do… do tamtych wydarzeń, czuł, jak w jego piersi pojawia się jakiś nieznośny ciężar. Bał się ich jak niczego innego, jednak równocześnie nie był w stanie zmusić się do zapomnienia. Wiedział, że tylko go ranią, ale wciąż...

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

'**Przestań się rozklejać dzieciaku i przygotuj do walki. Jeżeli znowu się zamyślisz i dzisiaj będziesz miał mniej szczęścia niż ostatnim razem, to wcale nie będę po tobie płakał.'**

Blondyn wzdrygnął się.

'Wredny podsłuchiwacz!'

'**Nic na to nie mogę poradzić'**

'I przestań nazywać mnie dzieciakiem'

and if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

'**To też twoja wina. Zachowujesz się jak taki, roztrząsając cały czas przeszłość, której nie da się naprawić' **cisza** 'Słuchaj, przepraszam, ale to naprawdę nie pomaga. Zostaw całe to zawodzenie we wspomnieniach, bo w przeciwnym razie za chwilę będziesz mógł dodać do listy rzeczy, których żałujesz, brak zauważenia 15 kunai lecących właśnie w twoim kierunku.**

Kapitan ANBU wyrwał się ze swojego transu w samą porę, aby odbić broń.

'Kuso! Dlaczego wcześniej mi nie powiedziałeś?'

'**Nie chciałem przerywać twojej litanii.'**

- Zero współczucia – mruknął pod nosem, próbując równocześnie wyczuć czakrę shinobi, który go zaatakował. Dziecinnie proste.

'**Dobra, koniec użalania się nad sobą, do roboty dzieciaku!'**

- Przestań nazywać mnie dzieciakiem! - Miał ochotę walnąć go z całej siły, ale głęboko w duchu, podziękował mu za sprowadzenie z powrotem do rzeczywistości. 'Ma rację. Przeszłości nie można zmienić' Pomyślał z bólem i założył na nowo maskę, którą zaczął nosić już 4 lata temu.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!(1)_

oOooOo

Zakradli się do polany, pośrodku której stał nieruchomo ANBU. Dowódca shinobi Hidden Village of Sound popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Nie jest niczym dziwnym, że ANBU są w lesie, bo w końcu to miejsce większości misji patrolowych. Nienormalne natomiast jest, że jeden z takich wykwalifikowanych ninja stoi tak, że doskonale go widać i całym swoim zachowaniem wprost krzyczy „nie mam nic przeciwko ostrym przedmiotom, zwłaszcza tym zatrutym, więc proszę, nie krępuj się". Albo facet jest sprytny i zastawił pułapkę, albo jest bezdennie głupi. Dowódca pokręcił głową. Tsunade może jest kobietą, ale nigdy nie wzięłaby takiego frajera do ANBU. A więc, metodą eliminacji, to pułapka.

**Czego jak czego, ale intelektu shinobim z Hidden Village of Sound odmówić nie można.**

Rzucił 15 kunai w kierunku obiektu, oczekując, że zniknie on, jak na klona przystało, a przeciwnik zaatakuje go gdzieś z boku

**Co nie oznacza, że zawsze muszą mieć rację.**

Mężczyzna na polanie wyrwał się z zamyślenia, dosłownie w ostatniej chwili odbił sztylety i ukoronował kilka soczystych przekleństw czymś w rodzaju „Przestań nazywać mnie dzieciakiem!" Dowódca uderzył się w czoło. ANBU z Hidden Village of Leaf naprawdę rozmarzył się pośrodku lasu i na dodatek jeszcze gada do siebie.

- Dobrze, że Orochimaru nie jest kobietą. – powiedział shinobi szeptem, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na ANBU.

- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo – rozległ się tuż obok niego wesoły głos. Dowódca podskoczył i rozejrzał się dookoła. Tuż obok niego na gałęziach wylegiwało się pięciu identycznych jak na polanie blondynów. Dwóch z nich popatrzyło krytycznie na ANBU.

- Przytyłem.

- A czego się można było spodziewać po tym, jak wczoraj Chouji zaprosił cię na ramen?

- To nie moja wina! Ichiraku zaproponował mi kolejkę na koszt firmy, jako że jestem jego stałym klientem!

- I tu widać całe twoje samozaparcie i silną wolę – przerwali na chwilę i zerknęli na kompletnie zdezorientowanego dowódcę, patrzącego na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Biedny facet.

- Mówiłem, żeby nie wyskakiwać tak znienacka. To może przyprawić człowieka o zawał.

- Raczej szok przedurazowy – zauważył jeden z blondynów, uzyskując uniesione brwi u reszty kolegów. Westchnął i zniknął. Sekundę później wrogi shinobi spoczywał cichy i spokojny kilka metrów pod nimi.

- Czasami moje przeczucia zadziwiają mnie samego.

- Taaak, a skromność przebija przez każde słowo z twoich boskich ust.

- Zadziwiająca samokrytyka.

- Och, zamknijcie się wszyscy.

Po 2 minutach kłótni, gdy zdobyli już całkowitą pewność, że zaskarbili sobie uwagę wszystkich shinobi ukrywających się po krzakach, umilkli i spojrzeli po sobie. Gdyby nie maski, wrogowie prawdopodobnie byliby w stanie zauważyć lisi uśmieszek na twarzy blondynów. Jednak na nieszczęście dla tamtych ninja, tak nie było.

To, że jest się ANBU, wcale nie oznacza, że nie można oddać się chwili rozrywki. Zwłaszcza takiej, do której zalicza się skopa… przepraszam, doprowadzenie wrogich shinobi do spotkania pierwszego stopnia z Matką Ziemią.

oOooOo

- Pozwoliłeś mnie zadrasnąć!

- Panienka się znalazła! Nie trzeba było brać siedmiu naraz, głupku!

- Ty… zaraz, czemu ja się w ogóle z tobą użeram? – machnął ręką i klon zniknął.

'**Wiesz, większość ludzi uważa gadanie do siebie za niezbyt dobry znak...'**

'Aaaargh! Czemu na ciebie nie można machnąć ręką, żebyś zniknął?' - Kitsune chwycił się za głowę.

'**...zaprowadzą cię kiedyś w końcu do takiego domu pełnego przytulnych pokoi bez klamek, gdzie mili panowie w białych fartuchach dbają, aby pensjonariusze nie zrobili sobie krzywdy…'**

'Uważaj, bo tobie się zrobi jakaś krzywda' warknął i chciał coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, gdy nagle powietrze przeszył krzyk.

'Mina'

Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na nieprzytomnych lub rannych shinobi porozrzucanych w artystycznych pozach po całej polanie.

- Wybaczcie panowie, ale na mnie już czas – oznajmił i zniknął. Odpowiedział mu zbiorowy jęk.

oOooOo

Ledwo powstrzymywali ataki shinobi z Hidden Village of Sound. Byli już w połowie drogi do Konohy i nie mogli się przedrzeć dalej! Dwaj joninowie słaniali się już na nogach, Mina nie była w stanie używać prawej ręki, po tym jak dorwał się do niej jeden z ninja posługujący się kataną (2). Osobą, która odniosła najmniej obrażeń, był Hideki (posiadanie koleżanki o słabych nerwach owocuje całkiem niezłym refleksem). Krótko mówiąc, było z nimi cienko. Nagle wszyscy atakujący odsunęli się od nich, na tyle blisko, żeby nie pozwolić im uciec, ale również na tyle daleko, że wyraźnie było widać ich brak chęci do znajdowania się w bliskim otoczeniu broniącej się czwórki.

- Hm, ktoś wie, o co chodzi? – mruknęła Mina – Bo ja, szczerze mówiąc, jestem trochę skołowana. Nie codziennie kupa shinobi najpierw próbuje mnie zabić, a później w środku walki nagle staje i zaczyna się na mnie gapić.

- Bądź przez chwilę cicho – widząc wyraz jej twarzy, dodał szybko - Proszę – Hideki zamknął oczy i skupił się na otaczającym ich lesie. _'O co w tym chodzi?'_ Wyłączył wszystkie inne zmysły i całą czakrę skupił na słuchu. Świat nagle zgasł i gdyby mężczyzna nie robił tego wcześniej prawdopodobnie zacząłby wrzeszczeć ze strachu. Przeklęta klaustrofobia. Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę, delikatny szelest, jakby skóra ocierała się o skórę. _'Pieczęcie'_. Wąż. Owca. Małpa. Dzik. Owca. Koń. Tygrys. '_Co to było za jutsu? Zaraz…'_

- O, cholera!

**Katon.**

- Co się dzieje?

- Uciekajcie stąd natychmiast!

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (3)**

Próbowali rzucić się na boki, ale stojący wokół nich shinobi tylko odepchnęli ich z powrotem na środek, prosto przed pędzącą, ogromną kulę żywego ognia.

Chwile takie jak ta, przeżywa się zwykle w zwolnionym tempie. Nie zostało jednak rozstrzygnięte, czy to z powodu łaskawości losu (możliwość zrobienia szybkiego rachunku sumienia), czy też jego okrucieństwa (obserwowanie nadchodzącej śmierci przez sekundę zdającą się trwać wieczność, co daje możliwość wysnucia tysiąca przerażających przypuszczeń, co ci zrobi kiedy się z nią spotkasz, nie wpływa zbyt pozytywnie na ludzką psychikę).

Jedyną rzeczą, jaką byli w stanie zrobić, było zamknięcie oczu, osłonięcie ręką głowy i wyrzucenie z myśli faktu, że to i tak nic nie pomoże. Mina krzyknęła przeraźliwie, czując już na skórze palące gorąco bijące od zbliżających się płomieni.

- HIGI ZETTAI BOGYO: CHAKURA NO DAITATE! (4) - ten wrzask i poprzedzający go uścisk na ramieniu, były ostatnimi rzeczami, jakie zarejestrowała, zanim pochłonął ich ogień.

(nie ma numerka) Kuso - coś jak nasze „do diabła!"

(1) Kage Bushin no Jutsu - zdaje się, że po polsku przetłumaczone jako Technika podziału cienia

(2) Katana - rodzaj długiego, japońskiego miecza

(3) Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release/Style: Grand Fireball Technique

Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak to jest po polsku. To ta technika, gdy użytkownik wypuszcza z ust ogromną kulę ognia. Kto czytał mangę wie, że jeżeli członek klanu Uchiha opanował ją doskonale, zostawał wtedy uznany za dorosłego. Sasuke użył jej kiedy walczył z Naruto w Valley of the End. U mnie jest nieco potężniejsza i ma większy efekt spopielający.

Jeżeli chodzi o pieczęcie (hand seals): nazwa każdego pochodzi od jakiegoś zwierzęcia, są robione przed użyciem większości jutsu, pozwalają skupić i uwolnić chakrę.

(4) Higi Zettai Bogyo: Chakura no Daitate - moja własna, radosna twórczość. Działanie i nazwa wyjaśnione w następnym rozdziale;)'

Tak, wiem, że trochę przeciągam, ale musi być jakieś wprowadzenie i tego typu bohaterskie występy mi bardzo odpowiadają

W następnym przechodzimy do konkretów – „Namida no Sentou" – „Bitwa łez"

Oj, posiedzę nad tym.

ARIGATO! THANK YOU! VIELEN DANK! DZIĘKI! Dla MiiruMiyuki

Brawa dla osoby, która wie, co w życiu ważne i jako pierwsza wystawiła mi komenta!

Szczególne podziękowania również dla punktu pomocy 'Fundacji Na Rzecz Pozbawionych Neta Mieszczuchów', znanego również pod nazwą 'kawiarenka internetowa na kempingu w Chałupach' (Półwysep Helski).

(tu jestem )


	3. Namida no Sentou part I

Akira: Wiem, że to trwało naprawdę długo! Gomen! uchyla się przed przedmiotami o ostrych krawędziach lecących w sporych ilościach w jej stronę pada na klęczki i bije czołem o podłogę Auuuuu!

Akari: Pomińmy to wzruszające intro i przejdźmy do właściwej części...

Disclaimer: „Naruto" nie jest moją własnością, tylko Kishimoto-san. Ale nie protestowałabym, gdyby wypożyczyłby mi prawa do Sasuke na jakiś czas;)

Żeby akcja była później sensowna: ta cała „teleportacja" w mandze i anime polega po prostu na tym, że poruszając się naprawdę szybko, ninja tworzy iluzję, że znika z jednego miejsca i pojawia się w drugim. Do prawdziwej teleportacji potrzebna jest odpowiednia technika.

_gomen_ - przepraszam

_(o)baa-chan_ - (ang. granny) babcia?

_kuso_ – cholera/do diabła/wstaw-to-co-mówisz-gdy-komputer-zawiesza-ci-się-po-raz-już-straciłeś-rachubę

oOooOo

Rozdział 3 – Namida no Sentou – Bitwa łez - part 1

W poprzednim odcinku:

Mina krzyknęła przeraźliwie, czując już na skórze palące gorąco bijące od zbliżających się płomieni.

- HIGI ZETTAI BOGYO: CHAKURA NO DAITATE! - ten wrzask i poprzedzający go uścisk na ramieniu, były ostatnimi rzeczami, jakie zarejestrowała, zanim pochłonął ich ogień.

Wycie płomieni powoli zanikało i z dymu zaczęły się wyłaniać niewyraźne kształty ludzkich sylwetek. Shinobi z Hidden Village of Sound podeszli ostrożnym krokiem bliżej, z oczami przepełnionymi fascynacją ludzi, którzy w życiu nie chcieliby doświadczyć na własnej skórze efektów tego ogniowego jutsu, natomiast chętnie obejrzą jego działanie na innych. Wyobraźnia podsuwała im trzy propozycje, co mogło się stać ze złapanymi w pole rażenia. Albo byli mocno spieczeni, albo spieczeni jak diabli, albo po prostu spopieleni. Niezależnie od tego, która opcja była prawdziwa, jedno było pewne – byli martwi. Dlatego, gdy coś zaczęło się poruszać wśród dymu, nie wzbudziło zbytniego entuzjazmu wśród obserwatorów.

- Ty, co to jest? - jeden z ninja szturchnął drugiego w bok. Zapytany wzruszył ramionami.

- Zielonego pojęcia nie mam. Może ci się coś przywidziało?

Przestali zwracać uwagę na pokrytą dymem przestrzeń, gdy z krzaków wyłoniła się ubrana na czarno, zakapturzona postać. Na jej widok wszyscy shinobi pochylili głowy, nie chcąc spotkać się z nią wzrokiem. Krążyły różne opowieści o tym, co się działo, gdy byłeś na tyle butny, by podnieść oczy w jej obecności. Opisy zawierały treści nie przeznaczone dla dzieci.

- Sir... - wymamrotał jeden z kapitanów, pochylając głowę w półukłonie - To był naprawdę świetny...

- Masz mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia? - spod kaptura doszedł lodowaty głos. (1)

- Nie,... s-sir - zająknął się podwładny i natychmiast odszedł na bok. W tym momencie dym znikł całkowicie, odsłaniając nie tylko wciąż tlącą się ziemię.

oOooOo

Często się mówi, że to właśnie ciekawość doprowadza do nowych odkryć. Czasami ich skutkiem może być radosne upojenie - pewien facet pomyślał sobie: ciekawe, co się stanie jak wysuszę te wielkie zielone liście, podpalę je i zaciągnę sobie ich zapach? A ponieważ w wyniku tego eksperymentu cały świat mu się zabujał przed oczyma i nie mógł nabrać oddechu z wrażenia, nazwał je ty-toń, zbił na nich wielką kasę w kraju i za granicą i świat bujał mu się jeszcze przez wiele lat. Jednak w dzisiejszych czasach taki optymistyczny typ jest zbyt skomplikowany, a że los preferuje prostotę i ludzką głupotę, to pozwolił on doświadczyć mniej miłych skutków ciekawości pewnej dwójce shinobi, którzy weszli w strefę dymu, nie mogąc się doczekać widoku efektów „spopielenie no jutsu". Ku ich zaskoczeniu na środku stała tylko jedna blond postać w pełnym rynsztunku ANBU, otoczona dziwną czerwonawą poświatą, mamrocząca coś do siebie i zawzięcie patrzącą na własne dłonie złożone w pieczęć tygrysa. Nawet nie zareagowała na pojawienie się wroga. Chyba, że za reakcję można uznać nieco głośniejsze mruknięcie „szlag by trafił ten głupi palec", znowu ciche mamrotanie i „nie jestem masochistą, nie łamałem go sobie specjalnie". Popatrzyli na siebie, a ponieważ zwykle jest tak, że żołnierze dysponują większym ilorazem inteligencji niż ich dowódcy (ale kto by zwracał uwagę na takie szczegóły), w przeciwieństwie do swojego przełożonego nie wahali się nawet przez sekundę, tylko od razu zaatakowali samotnego ninja Konohy, nadal całkowicie ignorującego ich obecność. Oczywiście zrobili to z pewną dozą ostrożności, pamiętając jeszcze o istnieniu pozostałej piątki shinobi, której losu jeszcze nie znali. Gdy już mieli właśnie zatopić sztylety w ciele ANBU, poczuli gwałtowne szarpnięcie w dół i zanim zdążyli się zorientować, jedyną częścią ciała, jaką mogli ruszać, była głowa.

- Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (2) - powiedziała Mina, patrząc z satysfakcją na przerażone twarze będących po szyję w ziemi ninja, po czym szybko znokautowała obydwu i mruknęła - Macie za swoje.

Stojący obok niej Hideki otrzepał się z piachu.

- No, to było dobre - stwierdził - Ale teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia, na przykład, jak zamierzacie się stąd wydo... Pan coś mówił, kapitanie? - przerwał, gdy blondyn za nimi mruknął coś niewyraźnie. Mina podeszła bliżej.

- Co?

- Wiedz ym łwanom by ne dchodzili leko o ne mgę trzymać słony.

- Co? - powtórzyła Mina, mając niezbyt inteligentny wyraz twarzy. Kitsune był naprawdę dobry w wielu rzeczach, ale cedzenie przez zęby wciąż szło mu... ekhem, kiepsko - Kompletnie nie rozumiem. Czemu nie mówisz normalnie?

- Bijasz i oje bty z klcami.

- Że co?!

- Wbijasz mu w stopę swoje buty z kolcami, Mina - przetłumaczył spokojnie Hideki.

- Przepraszam - dziewczyna odstąpiła od kapitana, który wypuścił głośno powietrze - A ty skąd wiedziałeś, co on mówi?

- W szkolnej Akademii trzeba rozszyfrowywać gorsze przypadki - Hideki wzruszył ramionami – O co chodziło na początku Kitsune?

- Żeby ktoś powiedział jouninom, że jak będą odchodzili daleko, to nie utrzymam na nich osłony - powtórzył kapitan zbolałym głosem i gestem wskazał w kierunku dwójki cieni, ledwo widocznej przez dym.

- Już idę – Hideki skinął lekko głową i szybko zaciągnął zdezorientowanych jouninów do swojego dowódcy. Kitsune w tym czasie starał się dojrzeć cokolwiek zza chmury wznoszącej się nad popiołami. Kiedy usłyszał krzyk Miny, przybiegł z maksymalną prędkością i dotarł akurat w tym momencie, gdy ogień niemal już uderzył w jego podwładnych. Jego dłonie same ułożyły się w pieczęcie i instynktownie sięgnął w każdy możliwy sposób do swoich ludzi żeby otoczyć ich swoją czakrą. Teraz żałował, że pozwolił strachowi przejąć wtedy kontrolę – gdyby zachował spokój, byłby w stanie rzucić jeszcze okiem na wroga i wiedziałby, z kim ma do czynienia. A tak, wie tylko, że gdzieś tam, za ścianą dymu, oprócz zwykłych ninja, z którymi nie powinien mieć problemu, znajdował się człowiek z czakrą na tyle potężną, żeby stworzyć Katon pięciokrotnie większy od normalnego. Kitsune potrząsnął głową, stwierdzając, że i tak nic na to nie poradzi, więc po prostu musi być przygotowany na wszystko.

- Słuchajcie, zrobimy tak: za chwilę ten tuman kurzu opadnie i natychmiast się zorientują, że jeszcze żyjemy. Kiedy jesteście pod ochroną mojej czakry - wskazał na ich otoczone krwistoczerwoną energią postacie - nie możecie wykonywać żadnego ninjutsu. Jedynie taijutsu. Więc na moment zdejmę to z was, Hideki przygotuje tą swoją słynną technikę teleportacji - mały ukłon w kierunku wymienionego ANBU - a w tym czasie ja zrobię na tyle zamieszania, żeby nie mieli głowy się wami zajmować. Gdy Hideki będzie gotowy, doskoczę do was i wynosimy się stąd. W końcu.

- Jak to ładnie wszystko brzmi - stwierdziła Mina - Chociaż jeżeli o twoje zdolności, Kitsune, do wkurzania ludzi, to rzeczywiście, nie wątpię, że będziesz w stanie skupić całą ich uwagę i mordercze instynkty na twojej skromnej osobie.

- Pani mi pochlebia - odparł słodko kapitan i gestem kazał im się przygotować. Dym opadł.

oOooOo

Uchiha wpatrywał się spod kaptura błyszczącymi, czarnymi oczami w szóstkę stojących w defensywnej pozie postaci. Nawet przez sekundę nie był zaskoczony pojawieniem się dodatkowej osoby po stronie shinobi Konohy, ale nie bez wrażenia przeszedł fakt, że nowoprzybyłemu udało się ochronić nie tylko siebie, ale również towarzyszy, przed **takim** Katon. Sasuke nieśpiesznie skupił na nim spojrzenie, ignorując całkowicie pozostałych. Chłopak był średniego wzrostu, ubrany w typowy, czarny uniform ANBU z brązowym płaszczem związanym luźno wokół ramion i pomimo tego, że najwyraźniej był najmłodszy z grupy, miał może siedemnaście lat, w przeciwieństwie do swoich kompanów nie miał na sobie nawet najmniejszego zadraśnięcia. Co jednak najbardziej przyciągnęło uwagę Sasuke, ku jego własnemu zdumieniu, były włosy jego przeciwnika. Długie, proste kosmyki, opadające na maskę z nakreślonym na czerwono wzorem lisa, błyszczące słonecznym złotem...

Uchiha zrobił lekki krok do tyłu i odchylił głowę w bok pozwalając trzem shurikenom wbić się w krzaki za nim.

- Niech to! - zaklęła rudowłosa dziewczyna i sięgnęła do sakwy po następną partię broni - Szybki jest!

- Spokojnie Mina - blondyn położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, zatrzymując ją - Wy macie co innego do roboty - skinął do jednego ze stojących obok mężczyzn, po czym wyszedł do przodu, zatrzymując się zaledwie kilkanaście kroków przed zakapturzonym Sasuke. Twarz kapitana shinobi z Sound, stojącego obok niego, wykrzywiła się w szyderczym uśmiechu. Ten ANBU ponad wszelką wątpliwość chce się jak najprędzej pożegnać ze światem. Uchiha nigdy nie wypuszczał swoich przeciwników żywych, chyba że Orochimaru ich do czegoś potrzebował albo Sasuke nie miał czasu i nastroju, by poświęcać im aż tyle uwagi.

- Czy mam się nim zająć, sir? - zapytał shinobi. Nie uzyskując odpowiedzi od swojego zwierzchnika, potraktował milczenie jako przyzwolenie i nakazał gestem kilkorgu ze swoich podwładnych zaatakować ANBU. Już prawie do niego dobiegli, gdy nagle rozległ się cichy szelest, coś mignęło i dwanaścioro zszokowanych ninja upadło na ziemię, chwytając się z bólu za rozmaite części ciała. Kapitan z Sound zamrugał kilkakrotnie, upewniając się, że nie ma żadnych przywidzeń. Blondyn nadal stał tam, gdzie przedtem, z założonymi wyzywająco na piersi ramionami, tak jakby w ogóle nie ruszył się z miejsca, a mimo to jego napastnicy leżeli na piachu.

- Hn - Uchiha mruknął do siebie, odgarniając poły płaszcza do tyłu. Najwyraźniej ci idioci (w tym przypadku ninja Orochimaru, chociaż zwykle definicja idiotów wg Sasuke odnosi się do wszystkich wokół niego samego) nie będą sobie w stanie poradzić sami, co oznaczało, że przez kilka sekund maksymalnie, ANBU z Konohy będą zapewniali mu wątpliwą rozrywkę.

Blondyn naprzeciwko niego wzdrygnął się.

- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, co? - zapytał Kitsune, obserwując, jak powaleni przez niego shinobi zabierają się jak najdalej od niego.

'**Brawo za spostrzegawczość'**

'Za to KTOŚ tu aż za dużo miele jęzorem'

'**Nieco szacunku'**

'Taaa, jasne, staruszku'

'**Poczekaj, niech ja cię tylko dorwę, kit!'**

- Hideki, zaczynaj swoje, ja się zajmę resztą - Kitsune skinął stojącemu za nim ANBU i nagle... zniknął. Ninja z Sound ledwo zdążyli przybrać pełen dezorientacji wyraz twarzy, gdy Uchiha nagle odskoczył do tyłu, usuwając się z drogi czarno-złotej plamie ruchu, która pojawiła się przed nim dosłownie znikąd. Ledwo unikając kolejnych ciosów, Sasuke musiał niechętnie przyznać, że jego przeciwnik nie jest pierwszym lepszym ANBU. Uruchomił natychmiast Sharingana, co już mu się nie zdarzyło podczas walki już od wielu miesięcy i spodziewał się, że parowanie ciosów będzie już jedynie formalnością. Tymczasem jego oczy nie tyle nie mogły przewidzieć ruchów Kitsune, co nawet za nimi nadążyć!

Sasuke wypuścił z siebie gniewny warkot i gdy blondyn wyprowadził uderzenie pięścią, udało mu się chwycić go za przedramię i podcinając mu nogi, wyrzucił go w powietrze. Sam również szybko odbił się od ziemi.

- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (4) - wykrzyknął, wypuszczając kule ognia. Kitsune z zawrotną prędkością wykonał pieczęcie.

- Suiton: Suijinheki! (5) - tuż przed nim pojawiła się ściana wody blokując dostęp płomieniom. Jednak krótko cieszył się tym małym zwycięstwem, ponieważ w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za nim Uchiha, z furkoczącym na wietrze płaszczem.

- Shishi Rendan! (6) - ANBU zdołał uniknąć ciosu ręką, ale dosięgła go noga, posyłając z powrotem na ziemię, albo, żeby być bardziej precyzyjnym, prosto **w** nią. Mina zakryła dłonią usta, gdy jej kapitan spadł w dół, impetem uderzenia rozłamując wszystko wokół siebie i tworząc poważnych rozmiarów krater. Tak jak reszta obecnych jedyne co widziała, były dwie atakujące się smugi, wszystko działo się za szybko dla ludzkiego oka, ale po kolorach rozpoznawała mniej więcej kto jest kim.

Uchiha wylądował lekko tuż obok, ale niespodziewanie zgiął się z bólu. Sięgając do boku, zauważył, że jego strój z tamtej strony jest przesiąknięty czerwienią i rozcięty na całej długości_. 'Kiedy on...?'_ pomyślał, przenosząc niedowierzający wzrok na nieruchomego ANBU, spoczywającego bezwładnie kilka kroków od niego. Nagle rozległo się ciche puffnięcie i ciało zniknęło.

- Wiesz, mówią, że są tylko dwa rodzaje prawdziwych wojowników: szybcy i martwi – rozległ się z góry głos i Sasuke w ostatniej chwili wyrwał sztylet zza pasa, żeby zablokować cios kunai wymierzony w jego głowę. Kitsune wylądował przed nim, nadal napierając bronią na sztylet Uchihy i sprawiając, że powietrze wypełniły zgrzyty dwóch ścierających się kawałków metalu.

- Obaj jesteśmy szybcy. Pytanie, komu przyjdzie zostać martwym? – Kitsune dokończył blokując stopą kopnięcie w bok, które spróbował zafundować mu jego przeciwnik. Sasuke wbił w niego nienawistny wzrok spod kaptura, pozwalając swojej potężnej żądzy krwi (7) rozprzestrzenić się wokół. Kilku ninja obok nich upadło z okrzykiem strachu na kolana, ale ANBU przed Uchihą, poza pojedynczym wzdrygnięciem się, pozostał niewzruszony. Wobec takiej reakcji brunet nagle wyprostował się i cofnął swoją czakrę.

- Właściwe pytanie brzmi, gdzie się schował prawdziwy ten, który ma zostać martwy? Ne, Kage Bunshin? - wycedził Sasuke, wolną ręką znienacka wprowadzając shuriken prosto w gardło Kitsune. Mina wrzasnęła przeraźliwie, gdy ANBU zatoczył się do tyłu, zakrwawioną dłonią przykrywając usta, z których zaczęły się wydobywać charczące dźwięki. Po chwili jego oczy potoczyły się w tył głowy i upadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Pod kapturem Sasuke uniósł brew i przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że może jednak miał do czynienia z orginałem a nie klonem. Jednak nie pozwolono mu przebywać w niepewności dłużej niż dosłownie ułamek sekundy, ponieważ ziemia przed nim gwałtownie się rozstąpiła i wynurzył się z niej blondyn z pięścią wycelowaną w podbródek Uchihy. Odskakując w ostatniej chwili do tyłu, Sasuke pozwolił sobie pod kapturem na nieznaczny triumfalny uśmiech. _'Sharingan nigdy się nie myli'_ pomyślał Uchiha, wyciągając z noszonej na plecach pochwy błyszczący miecz. Ta walka stawała się coraz bardziej warta jego uwagi.

- Wiesz, panuje również inne przekonanie: prawdziwy mistrz katany potrafi zabić jednym uderzeniem. Może się przekonamy czy to prawda? - zapytał zakapturzony, wywołując u shinobi z Sound niemałe zdziwienie. Zwykle uczeń Orochimaru odpowiadał albo milczeniem i beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, bądź też półsłówkami lub mruknięciami. A tutaj sam zaczynał rozmowę!

-Kitsune! - zawołał niespodziewanie Hideki i kapitan ANBU rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię, nie ryzykując dłuższym oderwaniem wzroku od Uchihy - Jestem gotowy! - Hidekiego i stojącą tuż przy nim resztę ninja z Konohy otaczał rozrysowany na ziemi, migoczący szmaragdowym światłem okrąg, a sam brązowowłosy ANBU trzymał dłonie przygotowane do złożenia w końcową pieczęć, uruchamiającą teleportującą technikę.

- Już idę! - odkrzyknął Kitsune, ale jeszcze zanim zdążył się poruszyć, Sasuke był już przed nim, katana o centymetry od jego twarzy.

- Twój przeciwnik jest tutaj! - wysyczał, atakując blondyna. Kapitan nie tracił czasu na rozmyślania i zaraz po zrobieniu uniku uformował pieczęcie.

- Fukumikuchi Hari! (8) - z jego ust wyleciały setki igieł. Sasuke odbił je bez żadnego problemu, sprawiając, że poleciały chaotycznie za jego plecy.

- Co za sens ma używanie takiej tandetnej techniki?

- Istotny - odparł Kitsune przez zęby i Uchiha dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że łagodne refleksy, jakie podążały za igłami, wcale nie pochodziły od słońca wpadającego w leśne prześwity, tylko od światła odbijającego się od niemalże przezroczystej powierzchni przywiązanych do nich, cieniutkich żyłek...

- Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu! - wzdłuż rozplecionych wokół Sasuke nici, podążyła z ust Kitsune ogromna, hucząca fala ognia. Uchiha przez ułamek sekundy po prostu stał i wpatrywał się w uznaniem w potężne ogniowe jutsu, ale potem tak szybko, że jego ruchy stały się dla obserwujących rozmazaną plamą, jednym smagnięciem katany rozciął żyłki i z równą prędkością uformował potrzebne pieczęcie.

- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! - dwie kule płomieni starły się ze sobą i rozproszyły się z głośnym sykiem. Kitsune nie tracił czasu i zanim jeszcze znikła ostatnia iskra doskoczył do Sasuke, wyrzucając ku niemu zaciśniętą pięść. Sharingan, zdołał go przewidzieć, ale nie z wystarczającym wyprzedzeniem, aby Uchiha mógł zdążyć z blokiem, więc brunet jedynie odskoczył do tyłu, odrywając się od ziemi i zwiększając znacznie odległość między sobą a swoim przeciwnikiem. Kitsune, pomimo iż wyraźnie widział, że nie ma zasięgu, nie zatrzymał ręki. _'Co on kombinuje, przecież nie ma mowy, żeby zdołał mnie uderzyć z takiego dystansu'_ pomyślał Uchiha, przekręcając się w locie tak, żeby móc łagodnie wylądować. Zanim jednak jego stopy dotknęły podłoża, ANBU rozwarł pięść, zostawiając zgięte jedynie końce palców.

- HAKKE KUSHO (9)! - wykrzyknął wyrzucając rękę maksymalnie przed siebie, ale nadal znajdując się z dobre sześć, siedem metrów od swojego przeciwnika. Sasuke poczuł, jak uderza w niego potężna fala niewidzialnej czakry i wrzuca go prosto w drzewo. Siła ciosu była tak wielka, że przełamał się przez nie, i poleciał z zawrotną prędkością przez krzaki, aż w końcu jego plecy natrafiły na skalną ścianę.

Kitsune w tym czasie stał nieruchomo jak posąg, wpatrując się z szeroko otwartymi oczyma w zarośla, w których zniknął zakapturzony ninja, nie ruszając się nawet wtedy, gdy głośny łomot poinformował go, że coś naprawdę twardego zatrzymało lot jego przeciwnika.

- Kitsune! Co jest z tobą?! - zza jego pleców rozległ się okrzyk - Nie mamy czasu!

ANBU otrząsnął się z transu i ruszył ku swoim podwładnym, ale nawet gdy wstępował w szmaragdowy krąg, mający zabrać ich bezpiecznie do Konohy, w jego myślach raz po razie odtwarzał się obraz z chwili uderzenia przez Hakke Kusho, gdy kaptur jego przeciwnika odchylił się lekko i Kitsune przez chwilę był pewien, że widział w oczach ninja z Sound płonącą czerwień...

… płonącą czerwień Sharingana klanu Uchiha.

oOooOo

- Kitsune, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała Mina, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu dowódcy, który wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w pustkę. Wzdrygnął się lekko przy dotyku. Pojawili się bez żadnych przeszkód na jednym z głównych placów wioski, napędzając niemałego stracha przechodzącym akurat mieszkańcom. Mina natychmiast posłała jouninów z zadaniem poinformowania Hokage o spodziewanym ataku, a sama postanowiła zostać z Kitsune. Wiedziała, że jego obrażenia już zaczęły się leczyć, ale zaniepokoiło ją jego zszokowane zachowanie.

- Tak, tak... wszystko w porządku - '_Musiałem się przewidzieć, to niemożliwe. Może jakiś błysk słońca albo...' _- Wszystko ok., na serio - strzelił do niej uśmieszkiem - A po za tym, od kiedy się o mnie martwisz? - dodał, żeby się z nią podrażnić i w efekcie ledwo uniknął pięści, która pomknęła natychmiast w jego kierunku. Mina wzruszyła ramionami, wcale nie zniechęcona pudłem, obiecując sobie, że przyjemność przetrzepania mu skóry zostawi sobie na później.

- Od kiedy zostałeś moim kapitanem i o spowodowanie twojego stanu psychicznego mogliby obwinić mnie. Muszę zachować pozory.

- Pozory?! A ja się łudziłem, że od momentu kiedy mnie spotkałaś, ten kawał lodu, zwany również twoim sercem, zaczął nieco topnieć.

- Nie przeceniaj swoich możliwości, Kitsune - uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i wykorzystując jego chwilową nieuwagę, dała mu prztyczka w nos. Dowódca ANBU pokręcił głową, pocierając znieważoną część twarzy. Zawsze potrafiła jakoś go rozproszyć jednym małym uśmiechem. Być może dlatego, że nadal nie był w stanie przyzwyczaić się, że ludzie, którzy nie byli z tego samego roku, co on, nie znali go od najmłodszych lat, a wiedzieli o... jego tajemnicy, darzyli go taką sympatią. Mina była pierwszą osobą, spoza jego dotychczasowej grupy przyjaciół, której powiedział o swoim sekrecie. Na co dzień ze sobą żartowali i droczyli, ale wiedział, że zawsze może do niej przyjść, nawet w środku nocy (co już się zresztą nieraz zdarzało) i pogadać. Czasem przychodził do jej mieszkania, gdy już nie był w stanie powstrzymać emocji i po prostu potrzebował kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Nigdy o nic nie pytała, tylko starała się delikatnie uspokoić, trzymając w ramionach jak dziecko. Kitsune nienawidził tych momentów słabości, ale ta ściana radości i spokoju, za którą się zwykle ukrywał, raz na jakiś czas pękała i potrzebował kogoś, żeby ją odbudować. Podejrzewał wręcz, że Tsunade specjalnie wybrała Minę do grupy ANBU, z którą spotykał się najczęściej. Mogła nazywać go nieznośnym bachorem, ale wiedział, że Piątej Hokage zależy na nim, tak samo jak jemu na niej.

- Ehem - rozległo się znaczące chrząknięcie, jasno mówiące, że właściciel ma dosyć zwracania na siebie uwagi słowami i zaraz przejdzie do czynów. Dowódca ANBU podskoczył jak oparzony.

- CO? - Mina przewróciła oczami.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że mój uśmiech ma powalające wrażenie, ale nie wiedziałam, że aż takie. I MOŻE WRESZCIE ZŁAPAŁBYŚ KONTAKT ZE ŚWIATEM NA NIECO DŁUŻSZY OKRES, BO MAMY WAŻNIEJSZE RZECZY DO ROBOTY NIŻ BUJANIE W OBŁOKACH!!! - wrzasnęła.

- Już, już, spokojnie, przecież wysłałaś jouninów, żeby powiadomili Hokage, że te dranie idą - zrobił pojednawczy gest ręką, co jednak wcale jej nie uspokoiło.

- TAK, ALE PROBLEM W TYM, ŻE TE DRANIE SĄ JUŻ POD BRAMĄ!!! - odpowiedziała jeszcze głośniej i wyżej niż poprzednio, sprawiając, że zatrzęsły się szyby w pobliskich oknach.

- ŻE CO?! - jedna z szyb nie wytrzymała napięcia sytuacyjnego i pękła. Ale Kitsune i Miny już tam nie było.

oOooOo

Kage Konohy chodziła w tę i z powrotem tuż przed bramą, wyznaczając ludzi do obrony i organizując w miarę szybką ewakuację. Wiedziała, że ich szanse są nikłe, jeżeli nie zerowe. '_Orochimaru, ty gadzie, dokładnie wiedziałeś, który moment wybrać'_ pomyślała ze złością '_Prawie wszyscy od chuunina w górę na misjach z dala od wioski, zabezpieczenia uszkodzone po ostatniej walce z Hidden Village of WYMYŚL. Doskonale poinformowany, jak zwykle. Tylko przez kogo?'_

- Tsunade no baa-chan! - okrzyk przerwał jej rozmyślania. Jej usta nawet bez kontroli mózgu, który jeszcze nie zdążył się zorientować, kto mów... eee... wydziera się, odwrzasnęły automatycznie.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, bachorze! - mózg dogonił usta - Masz pojęcie jak się o ciebie martwiłam?! - dodała, patrząc na blondyna w czarnym stroju i masce ANBU, zmierzającego ku niej, z rudowłosą podwładną u boku. Gdy podszedł bliżej uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Daleko są? - zapytał, rozglądając się wokół. Mieszkańcy wioski, którzy nie potrafili walczyć, szybko zbierali swój dobytek, wiedząc, że najprawdopodobniej po swoim powrocie, który, jak mieli nadzieję, nastąpi, zastaną tylko zgliszcza. Zawsze podczas walk cierpiały najbardziej domy położone blisko bramy, co zresztą było jeszcze widać po ostatniej potyczce z wrogą wioską.

- Kilkadziesiąt metrów od wejścia. Zatrzymali się na chwilę, przypuszczalnie czekając na resztę swoich, żeby móc się złączyć w zwartą grupę - popatrzyła na niego rozpaczliwie - Kitsune, nie będziemy w stanie ich zatrzymać przy takim rozkładzie sił, damy cywilom może kilka minut czasu, a później dogonią ich i też wymordują, to będzie prawdziwa rzeź.

Kapitan ANBU rozłożył bezradnie ramiona.

- Nic nie jestem w stanie poradzić na liczbę naszych obrońców. Ci, którzy mają misje najbliżej, potrzebowaliby na dotarcie tu co najmniej kilku godzin, których nie mamy.

- Pocieszyłeś mnie - burknęła i popatrzyła na niego spode łba - Z tego, co mówisz, wynika, że mamy siedzieć z założonymi rękoma, albo od razu się poddać, bo to i tak nie zmieni faktu, że za kilkanaście minut będziemy martwi - Kitsune nagle się wyprostował.

- Czy ja kiedykolwiek się poddałem, baa-chan? Nawet w najbardziej beznadziejnej sprawie? - zapytał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Tsunade powoli pokręciła głową.

- A ja pamiętam - westchnęła Mina, przerywając ciszę - jak próbowałeś nauczyć się smażyć jajecznicę. Po dwudziestu minutach, pięciu sfajczonych jajkach na ścianie i czterech zdemolowanych patelniach stwierdziłeś, że rzucasz to w cholerę i idziesz wędkować, bo nawet to zajęcie jest mniej stresujące od gotowania - Kitsune chwycił się za głowę.

- Mina, jak mogłaś? Jak mogłaś? To był taki dramatyczny i podniosły moment - zajęczał teatralnie. Tsunade roześmiała się na cały głos, ale nagle urwała, gdy zaczęły ich dobiegać okrzyki wartowników.

oOooOo

- ATAKUJĄ OD PÓŁNOCY!

- WRÓG NA ZACHODZIE!

- ATAK ZE WSCHODU!

- NIE MAMY TYLU LUDZI, KUSO! - wrzasnęła Hokage - CO Z EWAKUACJĄ?!

- Jeszcze nie wszyscy zdążyli się zebrać, Hokage-sama - odpowiedział przebiegający obok posłaniec - Gdy podniesiono alarm, zapanował kompletny chaos, wieśniacy zaczęli się niemalże tratować w drodze do schronu. Trzeba ich uspokoić! - nagle obok przemknęła ognista kula, wypalając półmetrową dziurę w ziemi tylko kilka kroków od nich.

- Kitsune! Idę do ewakuujących, sami nie zapanują nad tłumem, daj mi piętnaście minut! -krzyknęła do ANBU i ruszyła za gońcem.

- SKĄD MAM CI NIBY WYTRZASNĄĆ PIĘTNAŚCIE MINUT?! - zdenerwował się Kitsune - NIE POTRAFIĘ SIĘ ROZCIĄGNĄĆ NAD KONOHĄ JAK JAKIŚ CZARODZIEJSKI PŁASZCZ OCHRONNY! NIE JESTEM CUDOTWÓRCĄ!

Tsunade obróciła się z powrotem do niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Ewakuacją prowadzi między innymi Iruka. Jak myślisz, co się stanie z nim i jego podopiecznymi, jeżeli nie zdążą uciec? Wymyśl coś, do diabła, chyba jesteś od czegoś ANBU, nie? - odbiegła, dając jeszcze posłańcom rozkazy do przekazania.

- Mam za mało czakry, za mało czakry. Nie starczy na późniejszą walkę! - mruczał pod nosem, rozglądając się desperacko wokół siebie, szukając jakichś wskazówek.

- Możesz wziąć od nas - rozległ się za jego plecami głos. Kitsune obrócił się gwałtownie i jego wzrok padł na czwórkę ANBU, na czele których stała Mina.

- Co...

- Kiedy rozmawiałeś z Tsunade, zawołałam ich. Nie musisz robić wszystkiego sam - powiedziała - Zresztą za bardzo byśmy się rozleniwili, gdyby tak było - Znienacka zza palisady wysunęła się ogromna fala wody, wywołując okrzyki strachu i panikę wśród jeszcze obecnych. Jeden z ANBU wyskoczył prosto przed swoim dowódcą i wykonał kilka szybkich pieczęci.

- Doton: Doryuheki! - z jego ust wyleciał strumień ziemi, który szybko uformował się w silną ścianę, blokując dostęp wodnemu jutsu. ANBU otarł wargi.

- Nienawidzę tego smaku - mruknął, wywołując u wszystkich cichy chichot. Nagle Kitsune spoważniał i uniósł głowę. Coś za murem sprawiło, ze wszystkie jego zmysły podniosły alarm. Oczy wszystkich ninja rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy obrócili głowy i zobaczyli, co znajdowało się na polach między lasem a Konohą. Potężna, skumulowana czakra, utrzymywana w ryzach przez co najmniej pięćdziesięciu przeszkolonych ninja, wirowała wściekle, wywołując wokół siebie potężny wiatr przyginający okoliczne drzewa niemalże do ziemi. Po plecach ANBU spłynął zimny pot. Co tym razem zaplanował Orochimaru? Kitsune doszedł do wniosku, że woli nie wiedzieć, więc nie tracąc czasu, kazał swoim podwładnym położyć swoje ręce na ramionach i zacisnąć mocno zęby.

- To będzie bolało – ostrzegł, równocześnie nadgryzając koniec kciuka i krwią z niego rysując na własnych dłoniach skomplikowany wzór pieczęci. ANBU lekko zadrżeli, nie wiedząc, czy mówi o tym, co wróg szykuje, o tym, co oni sami szykują, czy co gorsze, o obydwu. W tej sytuacji zadziałał umysłowy zawór bezpieczeństwa, który po prostu wcisnął ENTER i pominął takie kłopotliwe rozmyślania.

- W porządku, Kitsune, ale czy MÓGŁBYŚ SIĘ POŚPIESZYĆ?! – popędziła go Mina, obserwując rosnącą na wzgórzu kulę ognia, ziemi i czakry, która coraz bardziej zbliżała się do Konohy.

- Chakura Kyuuin – szepnął blondyn i jego całą postać otoczyła delikatna niebiesko-biała poświata, pokrywając również dłonie położone na jego ramionach. Piątka ANBU zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza na kontakt z czakrą swojego kapitana, która zaczęła wysysać ich własną. Kitsune uśmiechnął się pod maską, czując, jak wypełnia go energia jego podwładnych. To uczucie. Takie przyjemne, odurzające… chciałoby się sięgnąć po więcej…

'**Ostrożnie, bo jak przesadzisz, to ich zabijesz'**

'I tak powiada wielki obrońca ludzkości'

'**Czy to miał być sarkazm?'**

'Nie, skądże. Jak tam twoja czakra?'

'**Po tej ostatniej, tygodniowej misji? Prawie zero. A czemu pytasz?'**

'Bo zamierzam ci pomóc się pozbyć resztek'

oOooOo

Pewnie gdyby był nieco bardziej wrażliwy, przynajmniej w kategoriach uznawanych przez większość, zachwyciłby się widokiem łagodnie falujących na podmuchach burzowego wiatru traw, podziwiałby Górę Hokage, na której ostrych występach wyryte były podobizny wszystkich dotychczasowych Kage Konohy. Jednak jego zmysł estetyczny pociągało zupełnie coś innego. Orochimaru spojrzał w dół, za palisadę, na kłębiącą się na ulicach ciżbę uciekających ludzi. To było piękno w najczystszej postaci. Całkowity chaos.

'I wszystkie liście, o których mówiłeś Sarutobi, porwie i rozedrze wiatr burzy, przed którą ugnie się ich drzewo' pomyślał. Prawie dwieście specjalnie przeszkolonych ninja, potęga, na której stworzenie składały się niemalże trzy lata potajemnych układów, gróźb, szantaży i skrytobójstw, teraz ma okazję do akcji, gdy Konoha jest najsłabsza.

'Wystarczył jeden informator do wybrania właściwego momentu. I zanim cię zabiję, Tsunade, chciałbym zobaczyć twoją minę, gdy się dowiesz, kim on był. Co za rozkosz obserwować mękę osoby umierającej ze świadomością, że zdradził ją tak bliski przyjaciel' zachichotał cicho. Stojący obok niego ludzie natychmiast nieznacznie zwiększyli odległość między sobą a ich dowódcą. Kiedy on był w dobrym humorze, oznaczało to, że ktoś inny będzie miał bardzo zły dzień. Nagle przed Orochimaru pojawił się znikąd zakapturzony na czarno człowiek. Ninja lekko podskoczyli, jednak ich dowódca pozostał niewzruszony, jedynie na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek.

- I jak? Dobrze się bawiłeś?

- Hn - to jedyna odpowiedź jaka przyszła od obcego, który obrócił się w stronę Konohy, uważnie skanując ludzi za palisadą.

- Szukasz kogoś konkretnego? - zapytał Orochimaru z udawanym zainteresowaniem - Jeżeli tak, to lepiej się pośpiesz, bo za chwilę pozostaną tam tylko popioły - wskazał gestem na lewo, gdzie szybko rosła ogromna kula czakry, ziemi i ognia._ To jutsu wymyśliłem specjalnie dla ciebie, Tsunade. Taki mały prezent od dawnego członka naszej sławnej grupy_.

Zakapturzony nie odpowiedział, obserwując uciekających w popłochu. _Ty nie będziesz panikował, prawda? Staniesz na samym środku i... zrobisz... co? _pomyślał, przebiegając wzrokiem koło bramy, wprost na przeciw niego. Nagle zauważył jasnowłosą postać, otoczoną delikatną, purpurową aurą. _Mam cię_.

- Wystarczy, wypuśćcie ją! - Orochimaru krzyknął do wykonujących jutsu shinobi. Natychmiast posłuchali i wysłali kulę prosto w główne wejście do wioski. Pomknęła w zawrotnym tempie, zostawiając za sobą czarny ślad na zielonej trawie wzgórza i wywołując jeszcze większy chaos oraz przerażenie u atakowanych. Niektórzy przystawali, patrząc na nadchodzącą śmierć, wiedząc, że i tak nie mają szans na ucieczkę. Matki chwytały swoje dzieci w ramiona i szeptały do ucha, o tym jak mocno je kochają, same nie chcąc słyszeć upiornego skowytu nadchodzącej czakry mieszającego się z wyciem burzowego wiatru. Tsunade popatrzyła na Irukę, który uspokajał wszystkich trzymających się go kurczowo uczniów. Podniósł na nią wzrok pełen rozpaczy.

- Kitsune! - krzyknęła z całej siły, w tym samym momencie, gdy rozszalała sfera czakry dotknęła palisady. ANBU wziął głęboki oddech.

- Kara. Fuuin! - szepnął, uniósł wysoko ręce i zamknął oczy, modląc się, żeby TO zadziałało.

oOooOo

Minęło kilka upiornych sekund ciszy, które zdawały się trwać wieczność.

- Czy ktoś mógłby mi łaskawie TO wytłumaczyć? - zapytał Orochimaru, głosem o temperaturze lodu. Wszyscy skulili się w sobie, oczekując...

- Banda niekompetentnych głąbów! Jestem otoczony przez samych idiotów! - dowódca Hidden Village of Sound wybuchnął potokiem przekleństw - Nie stójcie się tak i nie gapcie, tylko zróbcie coś! - wskazał gwałtownie palcem na skorupę przypominającą muszlę, która pojawiła się dosłownie znikąd w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się bezbronna wioska. Orochimaru gotował się ze złości. Jego potężne jutsu, nad którym pracował ponad rok, uderzyło w to dziwactwo i rozproszyło się nie pozostawiając nawet małego draśnięcia!

oOooOo

'**Możesz już otworzyć oczy'**

'Jesteś pewien?'

'**Tak'**

'Serio?'

'**Nie. Przecież jak masz zamknięte oczy, to widzę tyle co ty, czyli nic'**

Kitsune uchylił ostrożnie powieki.

- Żyjemy?

- Chyba tak - usłyszał głos Miny, gdzieś zza pleców. ANBU wypuścił z ulgą powietrze.

- O, to dobrze. Nie byłem pewien, czy się uda, bo robiłem to pierwszy raz.

- Że co?! - rudowłosa dziewczyna krzyknęła mu prosto w ucho - Nigdy tego wcześniej nie próbowałeś?! Co my jesteśmy, jakieś króliki doświadczalne?

- Wolałabyś, żeby cię spaliło? - zapytał jeden z ANBU, Toshi. Mina rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale po chwili zastanowienia odparła stanowczo:

- Nie. Na pewno nie - i zwróciła się z powrotem do Kitsune. Cała czwórka nadal trzymała ręce na jego ramionach, chociaż nie ciągnął już od nich energii. Jego blond włosy falowały łagodnie w rytm pulsowania otaczającej go krwistoczerwonej czakry, która wystrzeliwała z jego wyciągniętych ku niebu dłoni, tworząc kilkadziesiąt metrów od ziemi rozpościerającą się nad Konohą tarczę. Ponad nieco osmaloną palisadą, na zielonych wzgórzach, widzieli wrogich shinobi, biegnących w kierunku wioski i wykonujących szybko pieczęcie. Mina wzdrygnęła się, gdy rozmaite jutsu uderzyły o osłonę i momentalnie zmieniły w strzępki szybko zanikającej czakry. Przez chwilę stała i obserwowała, jak shinobi po drugiej stronie bez efektów usiłują się przebić, gdy nagle zauważyła, ze coś jest nie tak. Widziała ogniste kule, rozstępującą się ziemię, szalone wiry wiatru i wody, ale...

- Kitsune, czemu nic nie słychać? - zapytała.

- Kara Fuuin, blokuje z zewnątrz niemalże wszystko, włącznie z dźwiękiem. Ma również inną ciekawą właściwość. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś pokazywałem ci lustro weneckie? - odpowiedział ANBU, nie odrywając pełnego skupienia wzroku od własnych dłoni, nieustannie kontrolując przepływ czakry.

- To, przez które z jednej strony widać jedynie własne odbicie, a z drugiej to co się dzieje za lustrem? Jasne! - przywiózł je jej kiedyś z jednej z misji i do dzisiaj mały prostokąt szkła spoczywał na jej biurku.

- No, to to ma podobny efekt. My możemy obserwować każdy ich ruch, a oni przed sobą widzą jedynie skorupę muszli - zachichotał cicho, lecz szybko przestał, gdy poczuł zawrót głowy i zatoczył się lekko. ANBU natychmiast zdjęli ręce z jego ramion i wsparli go od tyłu.

- Wszystko w porządku?

'**Wszystko w porządku?'**

Kitsune roześmiał się słabo.

- Mam wrażenie, że słyszę echo - wymamrotał do siebie.

- My tu się o ciebie martwimy, a ty się śmiejesz?! - zapytała zdenerwowana Mina

'**Ja się tu o ciebie martwię, a ty nazywasz mnie echem?!'**

- O, właśnie - mruknął ANBU, strząsając z siebie chwilowe otępienie - Wszystko ok, po prostu jestem zmęczony - spojrzał na maski swoich podwładnych, pod którymi, wedle jego podejrzeń, zrobili najbardziej niedowierzające miny świata. Ich dowódca i zmęczenie zwykle nie pojawiały się w jednym zdaniu.

-Serio. A jeżeli nie macie nic innego do roboty niż zamartwianie się o mnie, to zaraz wam coś znajdę - zamyślił się na chwilę. Musi przygotować jakiś plan, bo przecież gdy już będzie zmuszony opuścić tarczę, to nie wybiegną ku wrogowi jak kamikadze. Bardzo trudno było przewidzieć, jaki ruch zrobi teraz Orochimaru, tym bardziej, że, według podejrzeń Kitsune, dowódca Hidden Village of Sound, dostał przez Kara Fuuin jednego ze swoich słynnych napadów wściekłości, w czasie których był w stanie posunąć się do wszystkiego. Prawdopodobnie będzie starał się za wszelką cenę przebić przez osłonę. Miał marne szanse, ale znając zapalczywość tego gada, pewnie coś wymyśli. Przyszedł tutaj po zwycięstwo i bez niego nie odejdzie. ANBU przypomniał sobie o tajemniczym przeciwniku, z którym skonfrontował się zaledwie przed kilkudziesięcioma minutami. Ten człowiek mógł być jedną z tych genetycznych, tajnych broni Orochimaru, miał naprawdę potężną czakrę i znając życie, nie dość, że poruszał się jak błyskawica, to pewnie miał ukrytych w rękawie kilka potężnych jutsu... zaraz! Szybki jak błyskawica? Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Mina, Toshi, mam dla was zadanie - nachylili się bliżej - pójdziecie do ewakuujących, są przy tajnym przejściu przez Górę Hokage. Większość ludzi powinna już przejść, więc mniej ninja będzie potrzebnych do ochrony. Znajdź Hyuugę Neji i Hinatę, Rocka Lee oraz... jak znam Tenten, to ona też jeszcze nie poszła, więc ją też zgarnijcie. Przekażcie im, że niedługo rozbłyśnie Żółta Błyskawica Konohy, będą wiedzieli o co chodzi.

- Zaraz, czy przypadkiem Czwarty Hokage nie był nazywany... - zaczął Toshi, ale Kitsune natychmiast mu przerwał.

- To jest teraz nieistotne, więc pomińmy ten temat. W drogę! - skinął na nich głową i dwójka zniknęła w tumanie kurzu.

- Teraz tylko ty i ja - szepnął cicho, odrywając wzrok od płynącej przez jego dłonie czakry i przenosząc go na wysmukłą, nieruchomą sylwetkę na wzgórzu.

oOooOo

- Hn - Uchiha mruknął do siebie niewyraźnie, lekko już zdenerwowany zachowaniem Orochimaru, który walił wszystkim, co miał, w tarczę, w wyniku czego jego shinobi niepotrzebnie tracili czakrę. Tak jak dowódcy Hidden Village of Sound brakowało wyczucia estetycznego, tak samo młodemu brunetowi poczucia humoru. Mimo że wielu ze stojących obok ninja z ukrytym rozbawieniem obserwowało rozgrywającą się na wzgórzu komedię, on wcale nie uważał sytuacji za śmieszną i zamierzał przerwać tą farsę. Chciał już mieć to za sobą, zrównać Konohę z ziemią i móc się zaszyć w jakimś zacisznym pokoju, z daleka od swojego przewrażliwionego mistrza i jego podwładnych z tymi głupkowatymi uśmieszkami na twarzach.

Chociaż... mały sparring by nie zaszkodził. Uchiha wyciągnął długi, wysmukły miecz z noszonej na plecach pochwy i przeciągnął palcem po jego świeżo naostrzonej krawędzi. Ten blondyn... zaintrygował go. Od dawna już nie miał okazji powalczyć z kimś, kto był w stanie wytrzymać z nim dłużej niż kilka sekund. A ten facet wytrzymał trzy minuty i jeszcze zdołał uciec. Ciekawe. Może nawet pozwoli mu żyć.

Może robi dużą różnicę.

oOooOo

- Kitsune!

Kapitan ANBU odwrócił się w kierunku Miny, która ciężko sapiąc, nadbiegła razem z Toshim

- Wszystko gotowe?

- Daj... mi... złapać... oddech! - sapnęła wściekle. Toshi westchnął i przejął na siebie ciężar konwersacji.

- Znaleźliśmy wszystkich, o których mówiłeś. Zaraz po otrzymaniu twojej wiadomości pobiegli gdzieś i przez chwilę na serio myślałem, że zwiali, ale po minucie wrócili z pudłem pełnym kunai pooblepianych jakimiś dziwnymi kartkami i rozkładaliśmy je wzdłuż całej długości głównej drogi - zamyślił się na chwilę - Lee-san jest naprawdę szybki. A gdy usłyszał, że ma razem z Tenten-san, Shino-san i Kiba-san ubezpieczać uchodźców, zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, krzyczał coś, żeby zostawić drani jemu i już on im skopie tyłki tak, że się nie pozbierają. Dopiero Tsunade udało się przemówić mu do rozumu i uspokoić go trochę.

- Serio? Nie wiedziałem, że ma takie dobre podejście do ludzi - Kitsune zapytał żartobliwie, ale jego myśli były dalekie od humoru. _Lee wciąż pamięta o tamtym... _

Toshi podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy.

- Właściwie to zdzieliła go w kark i pozbawiła przytomności - odpowiedział niezręcznie - Aha, wracając do zadania, które nam dałeś - sięgnął pomiędzy poły płaszcza, wyciągając zza nich pojedyncze kunai owinięte czerwono-złotym papierem, pokrytym znakami jakiejś dziwnej pieczęci - Hyuuga-san kaza... prosił o przekazanie ci tego - wyciągnął rękę ze sztyletem w kierunku swego dowódcy. Kitsune rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na kanji, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest w odpowiednim miejscu - i powiedzenie, że jeszcze potrzebują dziesięciu minut do zakończenia ewakuacji.

Kapitan westchnął ciężko.

- Postaram się, Neji - wyszeptał cicho i zwrócił do Toshiego oraz Miny - Na razie zatrzymajcie to kunai przy sobie. Później go od was wezmę. A na razie, czy moglibyście podtrzymać mi ramiona? Powoli zaczynają drętwieć i nie będę w stanie utrzymać ich uniesionych.

- Jasne - odparła Mina i podeszła bliżej, wyciągając do niego ręce, gdy Kitsune niespodziewanie poderwał głowę do góry i spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie słup wypływającej od niego czakry łączył się z tarczą.

- Skąd on się tam wziął?! - krzyknął Toshi wskazując na stojącą w tamtym miejscu, ubraną na czarno postać, wznoszącą wysoko otoczoną niebieskimi iskrami katana.

- WSZYSCY ODSUŃCIE SIĘ ODE MNIE! - wrzasnął kapitan, odpychając łokciami stojących obok niego ANBU, równocześnie rozpaczliwie próbując zerwać strumień energii z jego palców. Wtedy miecz zanurzył się w jedynym słabym punkcie Kara Fuuin.

oOooOo

Posiadanie Sharingana miało swoje plusy. Jednym z nich była niewątpliwie możliwość przejrzenia, przez elementy genjutsu wielu technik, a w tym przypadku oznaczało to, że Uchiha jako jedyny z shinobi Hidden Village of Sound, widział, co się dzieje za osłoną. Co dopiero mówić o określeniu, w którym miejscu przepływ czakry jest na tyle niestabilny, by jego miecz Kusanagi mógł się przebić. Mowa oczywiście o punkcie styczności Kara Fuuin z jej twórcą. Bez problemu dostał się do niego niezauważony, podczas gdy ANBU zajęci byli rozmową i zrobiwszy odpowiednie pieczęcie, pozwolił na ujawnienie swojej obecności, wysyłając mały błysk czakry po tarczy. Gdy wszyscy unieśli głowy w jego kierunku, pchnął wcześniej wyciągnięty miecz w dół.

- Chidori Nagashi! - poprzez katanę popłynął jasnoniebieski prąd, przebijając osłonę i podążając wzdłuż pulsującego na czerwono strumienia energii, prosto do szarpiącego się z nim desperacko ANBU. Wieczorne powietrze przeszył przenikliwy krzyk, gdy jutsu dotarło do blondyna oplatając go siatką wyładowań, które co chwila przybierały na sile, gdy Sasuke wysyłał kolejne fale czakry poprzez wiązkę.

Uchiha był niemalże zaskoczony odpornością swojego przeciwnika. _'Inni natychmiast straciliby przytomność lub nawet życie. Dobry jest. Ale niewystarczająco'_

Chłopak w dole upadł na kolana i wydobył z siebie nieludzki wrzask, wraz z którym w Kara Fuuin pojawiły się szybko rozszerzające szczeliny, rozprzestrzeniające się po całej jej powierzchni. W końcu, w jednym szybkim błysku, wybuchła, posyłając na wszystkie strony rubinowe odłamki, które znikały, zanim jeszcze zdołały się zbliżyć do ziemi, pozbawione dopływu podtrzymującej ich istnienie energii. Oczy Uchihy pozostały niezmiennie na miotającej się sylwetce kapitana ANBU, gdy wylądował z gracją na ziemi, dzięki kumulacji czakry w stopach łagodząc siłę zderzenia. Znajdował się dobre dwadzieścia metrów od swojej ofiary, ale nadal łączyły ich wypływające z miecza Uchihy błękitne wyładowania.

Oh, nie, wcale nie zamierzał go zabić, to by było zbyt proste. Chciał prawdziwej walki, takiej, jakiej nie był mu w stanie zapewnić Orochimaru już od dwóch lat. Bezwiednie potarł ramię, na którym znajdowało się kilka rozcięć, drobne pamiątki po tym, jak blondyn władował go swoim uderzeniem najpierw w drzewo, a później w skałę. **Nikt **i **nigdy**, odkąd Sasuke ukończył 15 lat, nie był w stanie nawet go dotknąć podczas starcia bez jego woli. Chłopak poczuł gwałtownie wzbierający gniew, że udało się to zrobić przypadkowo napotkanemu ninja, i to **jeszcze** pochodzącemu **z Konohy**. Poza tym, te jasnozłote włosy... przynosiły niepotrzebne wspomnienia, z przeszłości, którą już dawno odrzucił do najciemniejszych zakamarków swojej pamięci. Posłał ze złością kolejną falę błękitnej czakry, zachowując jednak na twarzy pozbawioną emocji maskę, a natychmiast w odpowiedzi dobiegły go ponownie krzyki miotającego się na ziemi ANBU. Niespodziewanie Sasuke poczuł, jakby w jego umyśle coś się zaskoczyło i stanął nieruchomo, nadal z uniesionym w gotowości mieczem. Ten krzyczący, pełen bólu głos...

_- S-sas... S-sasuke... D-dlaczego? Aaaagh!!!_

Uchiha zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując usunąć niechciane obrazy sprzed swoich oczu, gdy jego uszu doszedł znajomy dźwięk. Odgłos, jaki wydaje tysiąc ćwierkających ptaków.

- RAIKIRI!

Brunet usunął się dosłownie w ostatniej chwili z drogi błyszczącemu wszystkimi odcieniami niebieskiego promieniowi, który zamiast w niego wbił się w błękitną nić czakry wybiegającą z miecza Kusanagi, przecinając ją. Sasuke spokojnie cofnął się o kilka kroków i spojrzał w kierunku najwyraźniej nieprzytomnego blondyna, wokół którego uklękła czwórka ANBU, a przed nimi wylądował lekko srebrnowłosy jounin.

- Niemalże już oczekiwałem, że jak zwykle się spóźnisz, Kakashi - stwierdził bez cienia humoru brunet, chowając do pochwy swoją katanę. Jounin spojrzał na niego, najwyraźniej próbując skojarzyć jego głos z którąś z zachowanych w pamięci twarzy.

- Przypadkiem się znamy?

- Wstydziłbyś się, Kakashi - Uchiha sięgnął dłońmi po poły kaptura - Nie pamiętasz już własnych uczniów, **sensei**? - zapytał szyderczo, pozwalając kapturowi opaść mu łagodnie na ramiona.

Kakashi wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

- Sasuke!

Mina gwałtownie uniosła głowę i spojrzała na ubraną w ciemny płaszcz postać. Chłopak nie mógł mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat. Jego szczupłą, bladą twarz okalały opadające luźno, czarne włosy, a jej wyraz był całkowicie nie do odczytania, chociaż gdyby ktoś był naprawdę uparty, mógłby zakwalifikować jako absolutnie obojętny.

'_A więc to on..._' Mina pomyślała z bólem i przeniosła wzrok na Kitsune. Muszą szybko zabrać stąd kapitana, uświadomiła sobie, bez tarczy nad Konohą, wtargnięcie wojsk Orochimaru było kwestią sekund. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej myśli, rozległ się potężny huk i w ich kierunku pomknęły fale kurzu, gdy brama wraz z przednią palisadą padła pogruchotana na ziemię. Kakashi wykorzystał bez namysłu to chwilowe zamieszanie, chwycił Kitsune w pasie i gestem nakazał ANBU podążać za sobą.

oOooOo

Uchiha stał bez ruchu, uważnie śledząc uciekających shinobi, Sharingan płonący w jego oczach. Z łatwością mógłby za nimi podążyć, zatrzymać i pozbawić życia w ułamku sekundy. Ale jaki miałoby to sens, skoro już widział zbliżającego się ku niemu Orochimaru, wraz z całym wojskiem. Chociaż z drugiej strony dałby wszystko, żeby spędzić jak najmniej czasu ze swoim mistrzem.

- Nie musiałeś odstawiać tego przedstawienia z Chidori. Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą! - oznajmił nieco rozłoszczony Orochimaru. Sasuke powstrzymał chęć do przewrócenia oczyma i wygłoszenia kąśliwego komentarza. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła kiedykolwiek zmusić go do emocjonalnych reakcji i na pewno nie był nią ten gad.

- Oczywiście - odparł niewzruszenie, otrzepując płaszcz z kurzu. Orochimaru nie przegapił ukrytego sarkazmu, ale postanowił go zignorować. Kłócenie się z Uchihą przypominało walenie głową o ścianę: ściana ma cię w nosie i nadal stoi tak samo, jak była, a ty odchodzisz z bólem głowy. Dowódca Hidden Village of Sound wymruczał więc do siebie coś nieartykułowanego i nakazał swojemu uczniowi pozostanie z tyłu, z daleka od walki, co zostało przyjęte wzruszeniem ramion wyrażającym całkowitą obojętność. Oczywiście ten rozkaz nie wynikał z jakiejś szczególnej troski o potrzeby Sasuke, po prostu Orochimaru nie był sobie w stanie pozwolić na to, aby jego idealne przyszłe ciało w jakikolwiek sposób zostało niepotrzebnie uszkodzone. Gdy Uchiha ulotnił się bezszelestnie, jego mistrz zezwolił żołnierzom na rozpoczęcie penetracji wioski, po czym wykrzywił usta w półuśmiechu.

'_Konoho, powitaj swoje dziecko'_

oOooOo

Nie był jeszcze w stanie widzieć wyraźnie, cały obraz był jedną wielką mieszaniną najróżniejszych kolorów. Poczuł, jak ktoś przykłada dłonie do jego piersi i nagle rozbłysnęło jasnozielone światło, wraz z którego wzmacniającą się intensywnością znikał powoli ból z jego ciała. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył klęczące przy nim postacie. Jedna miała ogniście rude włosy, obok niej zaś znajdowała się młoda dziewczyna z włosami koloru świeżo rozkwitniętego kwiatu wiśni i to właśnie od niej pochodził leczniczy blask.

- Sakura? - wyszeptał cicho Kitsune, jego głos pełen ciepła, gdy równocześnie bezskutecznie próbował skupić wzrok na rysach jej twarzy, wszystko nadal było lekko rozmazane - Nie powinnaś być z ewakuującymi?

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, w czasie której dwie dziewczyny wymieniły zmartwione spojrzenia. '_Co jest?'_ pomyślał zdezorientowany. W końcu różowowłosa oddaliła ręce od jego piersi i położyła jedną z nich na jego czole.

- Kapitanie... - zaczęła niepewnie i Kitsune wzdrygnął się na dźwięk jej głosu. Brzmiał, jakby miała ściśnięte gardło, jakby... powstrzymywała łzy? - S-sakura... Nie pamiętasz? Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam, ale ja... ja nie jestem Sakura! - zerwała się gwałtownie i odbiegła ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Kitsune wpatrywał się zszokowany w oddalającą się sylwetkę, teraz już rozpoznanej jako Kuniko.

_Dwoje ramion trzymało go ostrożnie od tyłu, tak by nie narazić go na ból z powodu już odniesionych ran. Kitsune poczuł jak głowa mężczyzny, który niespodziewanie uratował go w dosłownie ostatniej chwili opada ciężko na jego pokryte krwią ramię. Czarne włosy spłynęły łagodnie w dół po uniformie ANBU, ale zanim tak się stało, blondyn zdążył złapać błysk krwistoczerwonych oczu. Zabrało mu chwilę, zanim dotarł do niego ten fakt._

_- Sasuke? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem - Co ty tutaj...? - obcy westchnął ciężko i uniósł głowę z powrotem do góry._

_- Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam, ale ja... nie jestem Sasuke. Gomen... - błękitne oczy napotkały Sharingana._

Kitsune usiadł gwałtownie i chwycił się za głowę. '_Sakura..._' Jak mocno zabolało samo wymówienie tego imienia, nawet w myślach. Kuniko tak bardzo była podobna do jego przyjaciółki, że często odruchowo nazywał ją tym imieniem. Gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył, dwa miesiące temu w szpitalu w stroju medyka, pochylającą się łagodnie nad pacjentem, naprawdę myślał, że to Sakura. Że wróciła i zaraz znowu zobaczy błyszczące radośnie na jego widok zielone oczy. Zamiast tego, z tamtej chwili zapamiętał jedynie współczujące spojrzenie Kakashiego i Tsunade oraz potworne uczucie, jakby coś w nim się roztrzaskało na miriady odłamków. Może to była ta irracjonalna nadzieja, którą nadal chował gdzieś głęboko? _'Jak bardzo chciałbym, abyś teraz była obok...' _Obraz przed nim zaczęła powoli zalewać czerń.

- Ej, ej Kitsune! - ktoś podtrzymał go od tyłu, nie pozwalając jego głowie uderzyć o podłogę. ANBU zamrugał kilkakrotnie i przed jego oczyma pojawiła się twarz okolona srebrzystoszarymi włosami - Ani mi się waż teraz tracić przytomności! Wiesz kim jestem?

- Łajzą - wymamrotał Kitsune, wywołując u przytrzymującego go Kakashiego cichy chichot.

- Święte słowa - oznajmił radośnie jounin - Wszystko z nim w porządku - uspokoił Minę, która patrzyła na blondyna z pełnymi troski oczyma. Nagle Kitsune poderwał się gwałtownie i uniósł dłonie do twarzy.

- Moja maska! - już wcześniej, kiedy chwycił się za głowę, czuł, że czegoś brakuje - Gdzie? Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał rozglądając się dookoła z paniką. '_Nie mogę chodzić bez niej!_'

- Trzymaj - Mina wyciągnęła rękę podając mu atrybut ANBU - Musieliśmy ją zdjąć, bo inaczej ciężko byłoby ci oddychać.

Kitsune szybko wziął maskę i aż odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przytrzymujące ją pasy materiału ponownie zostały zawiązane na jego złotych włosach. Wciągnął kilka razy powietrze, żeby się uspokoić i odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Jako kapitan miał obowiązki do wypełnienia i nie był w stanie ich wykonać, dopóki nie zacznie trzeźwo i racjonalnie myśleć. Trzy, dwa, jeden...

- Jaka jest sytuacja? - zapytał rzeczowym tonem, ignorując niechętne skrzywienie Kakashiego. Jounin nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do dojrzałej strony Kitsune, dla niego blondyn nadal był głośnym, pyskatym, upartym i energicznym dzieciakiem. Co zresztą było prawdą.

- Rozwalili palisadę, wdarli się do środka i zrobili piekło na ziemi - streściła Mina - Chcesz szczegóły?

- Nie, dzięki, nie trzeba - odmruknął ANBU.

'Świetnie, po prostu genialnie. Jak mogłem się dać tak zaskoczyć?'

'**Gdybym był złośliwy, wygłosiłbym w tej chwili komentarz pod czyimś adresem, ale nie chce mi się dobijać leżącego'**

'Gdybym ja był złośliwy, powiedziałbym komuś, aby zachował swoje głęboko respektowane przeze mnie przemyślenia dla siebie'

'**W takim razie powiem to wprost: pierwszy lepszy facet skopał ci tyłek'**

'Zaraz po tym jak ja mu dowaliłem. Jest 1:1'

'**Tak, ale to nie on teraz siedzi na wpół przytomny w grożącej zawaleniem ruinie, z rudowłosą laską u bokumpfh! Ła, ła, nic nie słyszałeś!'**

'Oczywiście, że nie' Kitsune pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmieszek. Nie, stop! Nie pora na żarty! Budynek, w którym się znajdowali, zatrząsł się raptownie i na głowy ninja posypał się tynk z sufitu.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał ANBU, siadając powoli i rozprostowując obolałe ramiona. Kami, czuł się jakby trafił go piorun.

'**Co też nie do końca nie jest prawdą, ne?'**

- Pod wieżą Hokage. Jedyne bezpieczne miejsce i zdatne do adaptacji na coś a la ostry dyżur - odpowiedział Kakashi, obserwując uważnie każdy jego ruch i małe wzdrygnięcia, gdy kolejne części ciała Kitsune demonstrowały swoje poważne obiekcje dotyczące kwestii wstania i ruszenia do walki - Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz?

- Kakashi, jesteś jeszcze gorszą matką niż Iruka! Wszystko w porządku, znasz mnie, zwykle kilka minut i nie ma ani śladu po potyczce - _'Słowo kluczowe: **zwykle**'_ dodał już w myślach kapitan ANBU.

'**Oczywiście nieumyślnie zapominasz wspomnieć, że nie masz już w sobie nawet odrobiny mojej czakry, więc tym razem nie uleczysz się sam z siebie' **

Kitsune wzruszył ramionami i ignorując protesty zdrętwiałych mięśni, wstał na proste nogi.

- OK! Kakashi, robota czeka! - wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie. Srebrzystowłosy jounin pokręcił jedynie głową, z delikatnym uśmiechem widocznym zza maski i ruszył ku wyjściu.

- Ej, a co ze mną? - zapytała Mina, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma. Blondyn odwrócił się do niej.

- Słuchaj Mina, mam do ciebie prośbę... - zaczął niepewnie. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i zrobiła nadąsaną minę.

- Dobra, dobra, zostanę.

- Nie chodzi tylko o to - powiedział ANBU, kładąc dłonie na jej barkach - Czy mogłabyś...czy mogłabyś pójść znaleźć Kuniko i później dopilnować, aby razem ze wszystkimi stąd, udała się jak najprędzej do przejścia ewakuacyjnego?

- Mam uciec z wioski, kiedy wy walczycie? - zapytała Mina.

- Tak, o to właśnie cię proszę. Chcę, żebyś i ty, i cała reszta, byli bezpieczni. Nie mamy szans na obronienie Konohy, ale przynajmniej możemy ocalić jej mieszkańców **oraz** shinobi. Proszę cię, zrób to dla mnie. Będę o wiele spokojniejszy podczas walki wiedząc, że jesteście poza zasięgiem... Orochimaru.

Mina obdarzyła go zszokowanym spojrzeniem i w chwilę później zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje, niemalże zwalając z nóg.

- Zgoda, ale masz mi obiecać, że gdy ta wojna się skończy, wrócisz cały i zdrowy - wyszeptała. Kitsune delikatnie skinął głową (10).

- Przyrzekam.

- Na pewno?

- Tylko raz złożyłem obietnicę, której nie byłem w stanie dotrzymać. Nigdy nie popełnię ponownie tego samego błędu - odparł i pobiegł za Kakashim.

_No more, oh no, it's over_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_and never back down_

_I will not make the same mistakes_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery again_

_I will not be broken the way I was before_

_I learned hard way, to never let it go_

_that far…_

oOooOo

Ufff! W końcu skończyłam. Jeżeli ktoś mi powie, że to też jest za krótkie, to chyba się załamię;)

(1) Looord Vooooldeeeeemort wróóóóciiiił, strzeeeeżcie się wroooogoooowie fanficków! giggle 

(2) Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)- pamiętacie, jak Kakashi wciągnął Sasuke po szyję w ziemię? To właśnie ta technika (notka: Sasu-chan był wtedy taaaak uroczo wkurzony)

(3) Higi Zettai Bogyo: Chakura no Daitate (Secret Absolute Defence: Great Schield of Chakra) - moja własna, radosna twórczość, więc uprzedzam, że była robiona na czuja;) W każdym razie polega mniej więcej na tym, że każda osoba lub przedmiot naznaczone przez użytkownika (w tym przypadku poprzez dotyk), są otaczane przez niego warstwą jego czakry, która blokuje wszystkie ninjutsu i taijutsu. Niestety genjutsu są w stanie się przebić przez barierę.

(4) Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) - kolejne ogniste jutsu, użytkownik wysyła do celu dowolną ilość ognistych kul

(5) Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) - ninja tworzy przed sobą wodną barierę chroniącą przed jakimikolwiek atakami

(6) Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo) - Sasuke użył jej w trzeciej części egzaminu na chuunina, gdy walczył z tym facetem, który wysysał od przeciwnika czakrę

(7) ang. „killing intent" nie przetłumaczyłam dosłownie, bo głupio brzmi ;;

(8) Fukumikuchi Hari (Hidden Mouth Needles) - użytkownik "wzywa" igły do swoich ust i później wypluwa je w przeciwnika z wyjątkową precyzją, użyte przez Shizune.

(9) Hakke Kusho – element Gentle Fist Style, kultywowanego w klanie Hyuuga. Polega on na gwałtownym wyrzucie odpowiednio złożonej dłoni, gdy przeciwnik znajduje się poza zasięgiem ramion, coś w rodzaju uderzenia na odległość, gdzie o mocy nie decyduje siła fizyczna, tylko ilość i precyzja skupionej czakry

(10) Cliche! To wyglądało jak pożegnanie w stylu „Przeminęło z wiatrem"! slamms her head on a keyboard Poziom romantyzmu miał być w tej sytuacji na poziomie zera absolutnego! sigh 

A tak poza tym: dzięki za komenty!

hugs Kaoru-chan Zgadzam się z tobą! Na pohybel polskim tłumaczom!

(kto przy zdrowych zmysłach przekłada Chidori na Tysiąc **Siewek**?! - -;)

Jeżeli ktoś ma jakieś uwagi, to będę bardzo wdzięczna.

Dalsza część rozdziału niedługo. Mam nadzieję…

Akira: mumbleprzeklętaszkołamumble


	4. Namida no sentou part II

Na początek dzięki wszystkim za komentarze. I za cierpliwość. Za tą przede wszystkim;)

Kilka rzeczy do wyjaśnienia przed przeczytaniem:

- w wielu ff spotkałam się z przesądem (japońskim? amerykańskim?), że gdy kichasz, oznacza to, że ktoś o tobie myśli/mówi/obgaduje cię. Ciekawy pomysł, więc go wykorzystałam.

- jeżeli chodzi o kategorie… NC17 jest... jakby to ująć… jeżeli nie jest się świadomym, co oznacza 'heavy nosebleed' 'hentai' i 'jiraya's dreamed world' to lepiej nie czytać niczego oznaczonego ta kategorią

- Icha Icha Paradisu ('Come Come Paradise' aka 'Makeout Tactics', polskie 'Eldorado dla flirtujących')

- w mandze Sasuke nieustannie nazywa Naruto 'dobe' (ang. 'drop out' or simply 'moron' ,na polski przetłumaczone jako 'młotek', lol) , a Naruto mówi do Sasuke teme (ang. 'bastard'). Tu również zachowam te urocze nicknames;)

- i jako ostatnie: Gudzi no jutsu! Tu wszelkie prawa autorskie należą się Demi –morduje demi wzrokiem- Ta genialna osoba, wymyśliła najskuteczniejszą technikę wkurzania ludzi: z braku lepszego określenia, WBIJA ci palec w bok, co sprawia, że zaczynasz podskakiwać jak oparzony i trzymając się za naruszoną część ciała, wyrzucasz poprawność językową i obyczajową przez najbliższy szyb wentylacyjny. Po czym próbujesz nadepnąć jej na stopę, co kończy się dosyć nieszczęśliwie dla ciebie, bo Demi nosi glany –grins-

oOooOo

Rozdział 3 Namida no sentou, część 2

oOooOo

**People become stronger because they have memories they can't forget. That's what you call growth.**

Tsunade (ep. 214-215, still fillers TT)

oOooOo

_- Misja w końcu skończona! Za jakie grzechy musiałem spędzić z tym zimnym draniem całe dwa tygodnie?_

_- Oi, baka, nie mów tak o Sasuke-kun!_

_Czarnowłosy chłopiec patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak dziewczyna ruga ostro blondyna, nie zważając na okrzyki typu „demo, demo, Sakura-chan, przecież to nie moja wina, że Sasuke jest takim teme!", a właściwie biorąc je jako pretekst do serwowania mu mocniejszych uderzeń. Po chwili pojawił się za nimi znienacka Kakashi._

_-YO! - kłócąca się dwójka podskoczyła gwałtownie, z minami wyraźnie mówiącymi, że zawał serca i padnięcie trupem na miejscu ze strachu nadal pozostają otwartym opcjami. Sakura pierwsza się otrząsnęła i od razu zaczęła wydzierać się na jounina, który podrapał się z zakłopotaniem w tył głowy i po uprzejmym wysłuchaniu pierwszej fali wrzasków, wyjął egzemplarz 'Icha icha Paradisu', natychmiast zagłębiając się w lekturze. Gdy po prawie pół godziny ruszyli w końcu w drogę, Sakura wdała się z Kakashim w dosyć jednostronną dyskusję na temat poważnych ludzi czytających pornograficzne bzdury. Jounin najwyraźniej nie kojarzył swojej osoby z pojęciem poważnego człowieka, więc tylko kiwał bez przekonania głową, która znikała coraz bardziej za pomarańczowymi okładkami książki. Natomiast blondyn maszerował obok Sasuke, pogrążony we własnych myślach, od czasu do czasu uśmiechając się nieznacznie._

_- Ano, teme, w końcu wracamy do domu! - Uchiha odwrócił lekko głowę w jego kierunku, dając do zrozumienia, że słyszy - Znowu z powrotem do całodobowego ramen-menu na koszt Iruki-sensei, zbiorowego kontemplowania chmur z Shikamaru, wkurzania ciebie, nie, zaraz, to robiłem też podczas misji - niewyraźne mruknięcie bruneta - no i oczywiście niezastąpionego pięciogodzinnego czekania, aż na porannym treningu pojawi się w końcu Kakashi ze swoją perfekcyjną wymówką - Naruto przeciągnął się i rzucił widocznej już z daleka Górze Hokage rozmarzone spojrzenie - Mmm, stęskniłem się za Konohą. A ty?_

Sasuke uniósł głowę, pozwalając podmuchom wiatru rozwiewać na wszystkie strony jego nieskrępowane przez hitai-ate włosy. Siedząc na zielonej trawie wzgórza wznoszącego się nad wioską, miał doskonały widok na to, co się w niej działo. Obserwował zimnymi, czarnymi oczami shinobi Konohagakure próbujących zatrzymać przeciwnika tuż u wylotu głównej ulicy oraz tych, którzy osłaniali tyły resztki już cywilów wchodzących do przejścia w górze Hokage, na wypadek, gdyby Sound zdołał się niespodziewanie przedrzeć przez linię obrony. W końcu Uchiha odwrócił wzrok, znudzony, z góry znając wynik tej bezsensownej walki i położył się na plecach tak, że teraz miał przed sobą jedynie pociemniałe, niebieskie niebo, zapowiadające nadchodzącą burzę. Jednak za kilka godzin, gdy wszystko się uciszy i deszcz przestanie padać, słońce nie będzie się odbijało w kałużach wody, lecz w spływających w dół ulic strumieniach krwi...

- _Stęskniłem się za Konohą. A ty?_

Orochimaru na pewno zadba, żeby właśnie tak się stało.

_- Tak, ja też..._

Sasuke zamknął oczy.

'_Naruto... Sakura...'_

oOooOo

Kitsune kichnął.

- Przeziębiony? - Kakashi rzucił mu chusteczkę. Pomarańczową, z wielkim napisem „ICH LUV ICHA ICHA!". Anbu popatrzył na nią z przerażeniem i odrzucił szybko z powrotem.

- Przeklęty Ero-sennin i jego doradcy marketingowi - wymamrotał Kitsune, bardzo starannie wycierając o płaszcz rękę, która zhańbiona została dotknięciem jednego z wielu pomysłowych materiałów promocyjnych wielotomowej noweli o kategorii NC-17. Siedzieli teraz na jednym z dachów domów koło Wieży Hokage i obserwowali walkę toczącą się w dole głównej ulicy wybiegającej ku palisadzie na wprost przed nimi.

- Gotowy? - zapytał Kakashi. Kitsune zrobił przez chwilę ruch, jakby chciał potrzeć zmęczone oczy, ale szybko stwierdził, że z maską na twarzy jest to raczej niemożliwe. Westchnął zrezygnowany i przeciągnął się, ziewając głośno.

- Po tym wszystkim będę spać jak zabity przez kilka tygodni - stwierdził, zeskakując z budynku na ulicę.

- Znając ciebie, nie zdołamy cię zwlec z łóżka przez kilka miesięcy, a nie tygodni - dodał Kakashi, gdy wylądował obok niego.

- Byłbym wdzięczny za brak sarkastycznych uwag. Wystarczy mi już jedno ich bogate i niemożliwe do zatamowania źródło.

'**Czyżby mój talent zaczynał być doceniany?'**

'Błagam ... 5 minut ciszy i spokoju... niczego więcej nie żądam od życia' Kitsune wydał zdesperowany jęk. W tym samym momencie zorientował się, że srebrnowłosy jounin wlepia w niego oczy... eee... oko.

- No co? - zapytał - Nie! Stop! Nie chcę wiedzieć!

- Od minuty nie odpowiadałeś na moje pytania i wyglądałeś, jakbyś prowadził sobie w głowie całkiem ożywioną konwersację - oznajmił jego srebrnowłosy towarzysz, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

'**No co ty nie powiesz'**

- Odpuśćmy sobie ten temat - powiedział Anbu, przewracając z irytacją oczyma.

'**Ciekawe, skąd on...'**

'Ta prośba dotyczy wszystkich obecnych, tak dla twojej wiadomości' dodał szybko. Odpowiedziało mu gniewne fuknięcie.

'Stary, marudny...'

'**Słyszałem to!'**

Kakashi, który przez jakiś czas bezskutecznie próbował zdobyć uwagę pogrążonego w myślach blondyna, w końcu zrezygnował z prób słownych.

- Gudzi no jutsu!

Kitsune podskoczył jak oparzony, rzucając jouninowi mordercze spojrzenie i równocześnie trzymając się za obolały bok.

- Za co to było?!

Kakashi wydął dziecinnie wargi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Znowu mnie ignorowałeś – oznajmił, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. Kitsune uniósł wzrok ku niebiosom, robiąc szybki rachunek sumienia, żeby sprawdzić, za jakie grzechy go tak kochają.

- Ty i te twoje dziwaczne jutsu kiedyś mnie zabiją - mruknął, przypominając sobie sławetną technikę **Sennen Goroshi, który Sakura bardzo trafnie nazwała 'Super Powerful Ass Poke'. Kakashi uśmiechnął się niewinnie, sprawiając, że Kitsune ponownie przewrócił oczyma.**

**- Dobra, koniec żartów, mamy robotę do wykonania.**

**- Ossu!**

oOooOo

W chwilę później...

Brew Kitsune drgnęła jak w tiku nerwowym. I potem drgnęła ponownie.

'**... a potem przyszedł ten głupi blond facet ze swoją wielką ropuchą i od razu wszyscy zaczęli wydawać okrzyki radości i wychwalać pod niebiosa Żółtą Błyskawicę Konohy. Geez, kompletnie przestali zwracać na mnie uwagę i tylko dlatego, że to właśnie wytrąciło mnie z równowagi, ten śmiertelnik zdołał wykonać na mnie jakiekolwiek pieczętujące jutsu. W normalnych okolicznościach w życiu nie dałby rady mnie pokonać...'**

Kitsune uśmiechnął się w myślach uprzejmie, równocześnie próbując wymyślić szybko jakiś sposób na przekonanie opowiadającego, że niekoniecznie musi opisywać tą samą historię po raz 4576. Nie, zaraz, robił to samo jeszcze dwa dni temu, więc to jest już 4577.

'Brzmi, jakbyś nie darzył Yondaime sympatią'

Potop sarkazmu.

'**A ty nie byłbyś wściekły, gdyby jakiś pierwszy lepszy facet w ciągu sekundy zamknął cię w małym ciele jakiegoś dzieciaka z nie leczonym ADHD?'**

Cisza.

'Właśnie głęboko zraniłeś moje uczucia' pomyślał z powagą Kitsune, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem 'Może i jestem nadpobudliwym dzieciakiem, ale przynajmniej nie frajerem, który dał się zapieczętować „pierwszemu lepszemu facetowi''' wystawił mentalny język.

Odkaszlnięcie.

'**Ok, pomińmy tą rozmowę, rób co masz robić i spadamy stąd'**

Anbu westchnął, rozglądając się wokół. Razem z Kakashim stali przy końcu głównej ulicy, mając przed sobą doskonały widok na ścierających się w dole shinobi Otogakure i Konohagakure. Żaden z walczących zdawał się nie zauważać dziwnego faktu, jakim była obecność niezliczonych kunai, owiniętych w czerwono-złote kartki z pieczęciami i powbijanych gdzie popadnie na całej długości ulicy. Poprawka: żaden z ninja po stronie Dźwięku tego nie zauważył, jedyne, co ich dziwiło to niezwykła pewność shinobi z Konohy, gdy oczywiste było, że przegrywali. Kakashi schował Icha Icha Paradisu i zastąpił jego miejsce w prawej dłoni kunai.

- Będę ubezpieczał ci w razie czego tyłek - uśmiechnął się promiennie jounin - ale najpierw musisz go ruszyć z miejsca.

Anbu mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i zaczął robić pieczęcie.

'Wezmę trochę mojej właściwej czakry, ok?'

'**Nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz'**

'Po prostu zaciśnij zęby. Chyba wytrzymasz te kilka sekund, zanim ją z powrotem wycofam'

'**Co nie zmienia faktu, że będzie mnie wszystko piekło jeszcze długo potem'**

Kitsune przestał zwracać już uwagę na marudny monolog, który dopiero rozkręcił się po tym zdaniu i odetchnął głęboko, skupiając czakrę w odpowiednich punktach ciała.

- Jutsu-shiki.

Wzdłuż ulicy, w miejscach, gdzie wbite były oznaczone kunai, rozbłysły jedne pod drugich dziesiątki złotych światełek, rozświetlając ocienione przez burzowe chmury budynki. Serce Anbu ścisnęło przelotne uczucie smutku, gdy przez myśl przemknęło mu wspomnienie odbywającego się na głównej ulicy festiwalu, na którym był ostatnio ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu świeciły tu takim samym światłem zrobione przez dzieci lampiony...

oOooOo

Tymczasem na głównej ulicy, jedna rzecz stawała się oczywista: Neji był Hyuugą. Jeżeli któryś z shinobi z Sound nie wiedział o tym fakcie jeszcze jakieś 15 minut temu, to teraz już na pewno zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Chociaż z mojego punktu widzenia trupom wiedza ta na niewiele się zdawała, a większość ninja mających bezpośredni kontakt z Neji spotkał taki właśnie los. Jednak shinobi Konohagakure nadal przegrywali, głównie z powodu ilości atakujących i ich całkiem niezłego przeszkolenia. Umysł Neji pracował na pełnych obrotach, niedowierzając, że podczas dwóch lat wykonywania misji dla Anbu, setek, jeśli nie nawet tysięcy, uważnie przestudiowanych raportów, nie zauważył zbliżającej się napaści. Takiej potęgi Orochimaru nie mógł sformować przecież w kilka dni, zresztą, walcząc, młody Hyuuga rozpoznawał coraz to nowe style walki charakterystyczne dla danych wiosek. Pomijając Oto, pośród atakujących był mnóstwo ninja z Kusagakure, która zresztą napadła ich całkiem niedawno, Mizugakure oraz tzw. wolnych strzelców, shinobi, którzy najprawdopodobniej wypowiedzieli lojalność swoim Kage i pracowali dla tych, którzy więcej płacili. 'Typowo ludzkie zachowanie' pomyślał Neji, posyłając kolejnego napastnika na ziemię, z pomocą swojego Hakke Kusho 'Wszyscy panujący w tych przeklętych, zdradliwych wioskach, przed nami szczerzyli zęby w uśmiechu i potwierdzali wszelkie przymierza, a tymczasem, gdy na chwilę się obracaliśmy, zawierali sojusz z Orochimaru tuż pod naszym nosem. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie' ominął ciosy atakującej go siódemki shinobi i oparł się o ścianę, tuż obok wbitego w nią kunai. Osiemnastolatek popatrzył na sztylet naglącym wzrokiem i jakby w odpowiedzi, owinięta wokół broni pieczęć rozbłysła na złoto. 'W samą porę, Kitsune!' wewnętrzny Neji, do którego w życiu by się nie przyznał, zaczął odtańczać jakiś radosny taniec wojenny, wymachując przy tym rękoma jak opętany. Jednak trwało to bardzo krótko, ponieważ już po kilku krokach wpadł na przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie hyuugowską mentalną ścianę Tylko-Spróbuj-Zrobić-Coś-Niepoważnego.

_Auć_. To pomyśleli równocześnie wewnętrzny Neji, jak i ninja, którego Hyuuga właśnie walnął w sam środek klatki piersiowej. 'A więc teraz wracamy do pięknych i szanowanych procedur'

- Udon! Usuyaki! (Kluski! Lekko przysmażone!) – wykrzyknął głośno. Na twarzach ninja Otogakure pojawiła się inteligentna mina typu 'eee?', tak samo jak u wszystkich walczących chuuninów Konohy. Jednak jouninowie i Anbu doskonale zrozumieli tą wiadomość w sekretnym slangu stosowanym przez wyższych rangą shinobi. Szybko chwycili w pas stojących obok nich chuuninów, odgarniając im włosy z hitai-ate, tak, żeby wyraźnie było widać symbol liścia.

- DROGA WOLNA KITSUNE! – wrzasnął z całych sił Neji, niemalże ogłuszając przyciągniętą do siebie dwójkę zdezorientowanych chuuninów, po czym szybko szepnął do nich cicho – Lepiej zamknijcie oczy.

oOooOo

Wiatr. Błyskawica. To jedyne dwa słowa, jakie przychodziły mu na myśl, gdy korzystał z Hirashin no Jutsu. To niesamowite wrażenie, jakby cały świat wokół ciebie gwałtownie zwolnił, gdy tak naprawdę to po prostu ty przekraczasz na moment tę niewidzialną granicę prędkości, jaką jest w stanie uzyskać ludzkie ciało...

'**Kit, ta czakra naprawdę pali, WIĘC JAKBYŚ MÓGŁ SIĘ STRESZCZAĆ!'**

Kitsune otrząsł się z zamyślenia i ruszył przed siebie. To był chyba dopiero trzeci raz, gdy korzystał z tej wynalezionej przez Yondaime techniki, dopiero niedawno odkrył w sobie ten rodzaj czakry, z pomocą której był w stanie aktywować jutsu Czwartego, których nie znał nawet Jiraya i Kakashi. Jedynym problemem było to, że dla... ehem... dla tych, którzy nie mieli szczęścia? pecha? bycia człowiekiem, była dosyć bolesna w użyciu.

'**KIT!'**

'Już, już! Minęła dopiero sekunda!'

'**W czasie której ty powinieneś już się był znaleźć w dole ulicy! Ruszaj się, albo przejmuję kontrolę!'**

Kitsune ugryzł się szybko w język, powstrzymując swój kłótliwy charakter przed rozpoczęciem kolejnej dwugodzinnej myślowej utarczki i ruszył w dół. Natychmiast wypatrzył wybijającą się spośród innych sylwetkę Neji'ego, który, tak samo jak on, nosił na boku maski spiralny znak naznaczający go na jednego z pięciu głównych kapitanów Anbu. Osiągnęli tą najwyższą rangę równocześnie, zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, przy czym Kitsune odniósł dodatkowo małe osobiste zwycięstwo nad Neji, ponieważ udało mu się zaciągnąć poważnego bruneta na celebrowanie wraz z resztą przyjaciół w barze. Pomińmy fakt, że droga powrotna do domów została odbyta w stylu 'slalom gigant' z niezwykle intrygującymi zarzutami na boki lub też niczego nie podejrzewających przechodniów. Nie wspominajmy także o tym, że gdy reszta kapitanów dowiedziała się, że Kitsune dołącza do ich grona, a co za tym szło, będzie spędzał dużo czasu razem z nimi w głównej kwaterze, z niejasnego powodu kupiła bardzo mocne zamki do drzwi i kilkanaście kompletów zatyczek do uszu.

'**Ja się im jakoś nie dziwię, też bym kupił, jakbym miał taką możliwość. Przydałyby się czasami...'**

oOooOo

Sasuke poderwał się gwałtownie z ziemi, gdy wyczuł wezbranie czakry o dziwnej sygnaturze.

'Co to jest?' jego Sharingan prześlizgnął się uważnie po ulicach, aż w końcu znalazł to, czego chciał, na rozświetlonej na złotym blaskiem pochodzącym z dziesiątek powbijanych wszędzie kunai. A u samego wylotu...

'Kakashi. I ten blondyn. Całkiem szybko się pozbierał. Z drugiej strony, czego innego można by oczekiwać, skoro Konoha ma jednych z najlepiej przeszkolonych medyków' czerwień w oczach Uchihy pogłębiła się, gdy zmusił swój wzrok do przybliżenia widzianego obrazu, tak, żeby z ruchu warg mógł odczytać nazwę techniki.

_Hirashin no Jutsu_

W sekundę później przez ulicę przebiegł ledwo zauważalny błysk. 'Niesamowite' pomyślał Sasuke, gdy shinobi Orochimaru upadli równocześnie na ziemię, ranni lub nieprzytomni. Jego Sharingan był w stanie zarejestrować tylko pierwszy krok Anbu, reszta była odtworzeniem z dwusekundowym opóźnieniem. A jedna sekunda to więcej niż wystarczająco, żeby zabić. 'Piękne' umysł Uchihy ponownie przejrzał zapis tego, co się stało. Żadnych pieczęci które można by było skopiować, tylko czysta czakra skondensowana w całym ciele, nadająca mu płynne ruchy, zostawiające za sobą smugi na widzianym obrazie, gdy oczy starają się za nimi nadążyć, bezskutecznie. Sposób, w jaki bez zatrzymania Anbu przechodził od jednego człowieka do drugiego, omijając tylko tych z wyraźnie odsłoniętymi znakami liści na hitai-ate... Absolutna perfekcja...

oOooOo

I pojawia się tylko jeden poważny problem, którego wcześniej nie przećwiczył: hamowanie. Kitsune miał do wyboru dwa możliwe rozwiązania: albo wymyślić samemu, jak się zatrzymać, albo pozwolić to zrobić fasadzie budynku, która zbliżała się w niepokojąco szybkim tempie. Na szczęście został w tym wyręczony przez srebrnowłosego jounina, który chwycił go, zanim Anbu zakończył swój żywot jako ludzki murołamacz. Gdyby Kitsune był szaloną fanką Kakashiego, to prawdopodobnie zemdlałby z radości, będąc trzymany w silnych ramionach tego zamaskowanego mężczyzny, ale ponieważ nie należał do jakże szlachetnego gatunku fangirlsów, lecz był bardzo prostym facetem, zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany, żeby go puszczono. Jounin natychmiast puścił i Anbu niespodziewanie stwierdził, że lepiej by było, gdyby akurat w tym przypadku Kakashi trzymał się rutyny i nie posłuchał, bo wtedy blondyn nie miałby pod sobą setek kawałeczków gruzu, wrzynających się w plecy jak igły w łożu fakira.

- Auuuuu – jęknął Kitsune, podnosząc się na chwiejnych nogach z ziemi – Kakashi…

- Tak? – jounin zapytał niewinnie.

- CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ?!

- Wykonywałem pańskie rozkazy, sir. Przecież przewyższa mnie pan rangą, sir – odparł Kakashi poważnym tonem, a w duchu pokładał się ze śmiechu. Zemsta na Kitsune za niedocenianie artyzmu Jirayi i jego reklamowej chusteczki: SUKCES!

- Argh, odegram się kiedyś za to, zobaczysz – blondyn pogroził mu pięścią. Tą przyjacielską rozmowę przerwał nadbiegający Neji i reszta shinobi.

- Kitsune-san – brunet skinął lekko głową.

- Neeeeeji, kiedy do mnie się tak zwracasz, czuję się jak trzydziestolatek! – Kitsune usiadł na ziemi, z plecami opartymi o ścianę budynku, a raczej tego, co z niego zostało. Neji popatrzył uważnie na blondyna, który właśnie próbował stłumić potężne ziewnięcie.

- Jesteś wycieńczony – stwierdził.

- Oh, serio? – zapytał śpiącym głosem Kitsune.

- Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

- Bo ja wiem, jakieś pięć dni temu... Auuuu! Czemu dzisiaj muszę od wszystkich obrywać? – jęknął Anbu, trzymając się za głowę.

- Wystarczy cię zostawić tylko na chwilę bez kontroli i kompletnie przestajesz zwracać uwagę na rzeczywistość! Naprawdę nie wiem, kto był takim idiotą żeby zrobić cię kapitanem Anbu! Chyba tylko stereotypowa blondynka!– gdy tylko Neji powiedział to ostatnie zdanie, wszyscy nagle zrobili zabawne miny, a Kakashi wydobył z siebie zduszone kaszlnięcie, które brzmiało dziwnie podobnie do „Tsunade"

'**-odgłosy kogoś próbującego nabrać powietrza-'**

Kitsune poklepał zdezorientowanego Neji po plecach.

- To było dobre – wykrztusił, usiłując równocześnie zatamować za maską chichot i kolejne ziewnięcie.

Ponieważ, tak jak już zostało to wspomniane wcześniej, Neji był Hyuugą, nie był w stanie zbyt długo przebywać w sytuacji, w której wszyscy najwyraźniej pękają ze śmiech i to na dodatek z jego powodu. Dlatego skorzystał z czegoś, co według wszystkich Emo jest lekiem na całe zło, a mianowicie WZROK . Nie wzrok. WZROK. Ten, który sprawia, że dreszcz przebiega ci po plecach, włoski stają ci na karku, a twoje wnętrzności skręcają się ze strachu, jakby wpełzł pomiędzy nie jadowity gad... Pod jego właśnie wpływem obecni shinobi przestali się śmiać i nagle stwierdzili, że chmury są niesamowicie interesujące.

oOooOo

Niesamowicie interesujące chmury zaczęły ciemnieć coraz bardziej nad wieżą Hokage i już tylko kilka samotnych promieni światła oświetlało teraz dwójkę postaci, przed którą rozstąpiła się reszta walczących.

- Tsunade.

- Orochimaru.

oOooOo

- Kakashi!

- Kitsune!

- Neji!

'**Frytki!'**

'To było bardzo na temat' podsumował w końcu blond Anbu.

'**Co za sens widzą ludzie w wykrzykiwaniu swoich imion podczas walki?'**

'Może żeby ostrzec siebie przed podkradającym się od tyłu opętanego żądzą mordu ninją z Otogakure?'

'**A według mnie tylko po to, żeby robić lepszy efekt'**

'Ekhem, to jest skutek uboczny absolutnie bezinteresownej dobrej woli'

- Kitsune, patrz co się wokół ciebie dzieje! – Anbu wyrwał się z zamyślenia na głos Neji w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć walący się tuż nad nim budynek.

oOooOo

- A gdzie jest ten blond smarkacz, który zawsze kręcił się koło ciebie? – na twarzy Orochimaru pojawił się drażniący uśmieszek, gdy mężczyzna rozejrzał się teatralnie wokół. Tsunade zachowała kamienną twarz i spojrzała gadowi prosto w oczy.

- Nie. Twoja. Sprawa. – wycedziła słowa powoli, jakby przemawiała do niedorozwiniętego dziecka, po czym uśmiechnęła się słodko – Z kolei mnie ciekawi, gdzie zapodziałeś młodego Uchihę?

Orochimaru wzruszył ramionami.

- Masz na myśli moje przyszłe ciało? Odesłałem je na tyły, nie widzę sensu aby uczestniczyło w tej walce, o ile w ogóle w ogóle można nazwać walką łamanie bez problemu waszej żałosnej obrony – Tsunade zacisnęła pięści i oczy czarnowłosego mężczyzny zabłysnęły z satysfakcji. Czuły punkt trafiony. Teraz trzeba uderzyć jeszcze mocniej – Wracając do twojego podopiecznego: muszę przyznać, że wykonałaś naprawdę dobrą robotę w ukrywaniu wszelkich zapisów o nim i moi informatorzy mieli naprawdę trudny okres, gdy próbowali się do nich dostać. Jednak czekanie się opłaciło… - urwał, żeby zobaczyć jej reakcję. Malutka strużka krwi biegła wzdłuż jej zaciśniętych dłoni i Orochimaru wiedział, że teraz jedynie jej godne Hokage opanowanie emocji powstrzymuje ją przed zrobieniem tak głupiej rzeczy, jak bezmyślne rzucenie się na niego. Kami, jak on kochał bawić się umysłami ludzi, wypróbowywać granice ich wytrzymałości, a później łamać je z pełną mocą. Czasem nawet Kabuto był przerażony precyzją, z jaką Orochimaru to robił.

- Zdaje się, że mówiłeś, że nie mamy czasu na pogaduszki? – zapytała Godaime nadal nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Ależ, Tsunade, nie rozmawialiśmy już od czterech lat, a teraz gdy wreszcie mamy czas nadrobić te wszystkie zaległości…! Nie cieszy cię rozmowa z dawnym przyjacielem, zwłaszcza przy akompaniamencie przedśmiertnych krzyków ludzi znajdujących się pod twoją opieką?

- Nigdy nie myślałam o tobie jako przyjacielu! Tylko Jiraya był na tyle głupi, żeby tak myśleć i walczyć o ciebie do końca! – Tsunade wykrzyknęła przez ściśnięte gardło, starając się zignorować przewijające się z tyłu jej umysłu wspomnienia załamanej twarzy Jirayi, jego niedowierzania, jej własnej wściekłości i żalu.

- Ah tak, Jiraya. Zawsze był idiotą – Orochimaru przewrócił oczyma – A wiesz, ostatnio chodził jakiś taki przygnębiony. Może wiesz dlaczego? – jego twarz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie fałszywej troski – Bo wiesz, chodzą takie absurdalne plotki że kilka tygodni temu Wielki Jiraya i Godaime Hokage musieli zrobić coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego ich ulubionemu studentowi…

- Wystarczy tej rozmowy! Robimy tylko to, co konieczne i nic tobie do tego, zdrajco! – Tsunade uderzyła nogą o ziemię, która rozstąpiła się, tworząc ogromną szczelinę tuż pod stopami Orochimaru. Mężczyzna z łatwością odskoczył na bok.

- Oh, twoje słowa ranią mnie głęboko, Godaime – urwał nagle, gdy kobieta zniknęła niespodziewanie.

- Moje pięści również będą – rozległ się szept tuż za jego plecami.

oOooOo

- Neji, wszystko w porządku? – Hyuuga przeszył Kitsune wzrokiem, który mógłby wypalić dziurę w mózgu. Jednak osiemnastolatek już dawno stwierdził, że przebicie się przez grubą czaszkę blondyna jest niewykonalne (miał okazję kilkakrotnie zderzyć się z nią, gdy Kitsune z właściwą sobie energią latał w kółko po siedzibie Anbu, nie mogąc się doczekać kolejnej misji i kompletnie nie zważając na takie drobnostki jak inni ludzie), więc szybko zaprzestał tej bezsensownej czynności i westchnął. Już nie pierwszy raz blondyn się zamyślał w samym środku walki, co później prowadziło do takich sytuacji, w których Neji musiał wyciągać go spod walących się budynków, zwalać na ziemię, żeby uniknąć odrąbania głowy mieczem bądź też w lżejszych przypadkach powstrzymywać przed wejściem w drzewo. Przy czym dodajmy, Kitsune miał niesamowite szczęście i zwykle wychodził z tego bez najmniejszego draśnięcia, natomiast Hyuuga...

- A wyglądam, jakby było? – zapytał, skinięciem głowy wskazując na swoje prawe ramię, które, szczerze mówiąc, wyglądało jak przepuszczone przez maszynkę do mielenia. Kitsune podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy.

- Masz rację, to było głupie pytanie. Sorki za wcześniej. **COŚ** mnie rozproszyło.

'**-niewinne pogwizdywanie-'**

Blondyn wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę i przyłożył do ran Neji. Nigdy nie był super dobry, jeżeli chodziło o medyczne sprawy, ale w jakimś tam stopniu Tsunade zdołała wbić mu chociaż podstawy.

- Kitsune... – rozległ się ostrzegawczy głos

- Tak, wiem, nie wolno mi zużywać czakry, Kakashi. Tak, wiem, że właśnie to robię. I tak, już zabieram go do Tsunade.

- Widzisz, Neji-kun, jak dobrze się rozumiemy z Kitsune? – Kakashi strzelił uroczym uśmieszkiem i objął blondyna ramieniem. Brunet niemalże widział, jak Anbu skrzywił się pod maską.

- Jak diabli – odparł Hyuuga, podnosząc się z ziemi. W chwilę potem znalazł się na niej z powrotem, gdy wioską wstrząsnęła eksplozja i koło wieży Hokage uniosły się kłęby dymu.

- Neji, pamiętasz, jak ostatnio stwierdziłeś, że często zachowuję się, jakbym regularnie brał środki halucynogenne? – zaczął po chwili ciszy Anbu. Zdziwiony Neji potwierdził skinięciem głowy.

- W takim razie powiedz mi, że to też jedno z moich przywidzeń – jęknął Kitsune, wskazując palcem dwa ogromne węże, które właśnie wyłoniły się z dymu.


	5. Namida no Sentou part III

Na początek kilka wyjaśnień:

Tak, czytałam poprzednie rozdziały. Tak, mam obolałe czoło po wszystkich facepalmach, jakie sobie zaserwowałam. Tak, walnęłam dodatkowo głową o stół, gdy zobaczyłam coś w stylu „wioska of WYMYŚL". Zdaje się, że nie wymyśliłam imienia wioski i, zupełnie zapominając o tym fakcie, wstawiłam rozdział jako ostateczną wersję na ff. Eh, będę musiała to wszystko przejrzeć pod kątem zbytniego fangirlsowania, przedramatyzowania tekstami piosenek i nadużyć wobec języka japońskiego. Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam i postanawiam poprawę.

Ten rozdział był pisany w częściach, zwykle z kilkumiesięcznymi odstępami. Haha, same flashbacki powstały przed pierwszym rozdziałem, co pewnie widać po stylu, ale z czystego sentymentu nic w nich nie ruszyłam. Wybaczcie skakanie ze sceny do sceny, ale postacie zaczęły mi uciekać już na pierwszej prostej, a na wirażu zgubiły mnie zupełnie. Nie ma to jak strumień świadomości na wybojach.

A tradycyjnie: Naruto jest własnością Kishimoto. Do czasu;P

.

.

.

**Ostatnia Szansa – rozdział 5  
**

Węże pozbawione kłów jadowych są milutkie. Na jarmarkach można potrzymać je na ramionach i wtedy to zwykle gady są bardziej przerażone od ludzi, zwłaszcza w obliczu potencjalnego utulenia na śmierć przez pierwszego lepszego dzieciaka, który najwyraźniej nie ma nikogo innego, na kim mógłby wyładować nadmiary swej ogólnoświatowej miłości. Z niezrozumiałych powodów węże z kłami jadowymi tracą na wartości jako przytulanki. Zwłaszcza, gdy na dodatek mają 50 metrów długości i ważą kilkanaście ton. Doprawdy, Orochimaru nie mógł pojąć, jak ludzie mogą uciekać na ich widok z wrzaskiem oscylującym w granicach górnych rejestrów sopranu. A ponieważ był ortodoksyjnym wyznawcą hasła „Paś węże swoje", osoby z jego otoczenia miały niezliczone możliwości do szlifowania swoich nowo odkrytych talentów wokalnych. Jak na przykład teraz.

Jedynie Tsunade zdawała się wywierać takie samo wrażenie na wężach, jak one na niej. Zwłaszcza, jak stwierdziły gady, imponujący okazał się widok zmierzających ku nim z olśniewającym błyskiem obcasów dwunastek. Ktokolwiek naśmiewał się kiedykolwiek z dziewczyn chodzących w wysokim obuwiu w górach, chyba nie doceniał ich wbijalnościowatego potencjału. Także ktokolwiek stworzył gadzią łuskę najwyraźniej nie przewidział, że kolejnym wyzwaniem ewolucyjnym, z jakim przyjdzie się jej zmierzyć, będą damskie buty. Orochimaru patrzył z niesmakiem, jak Tsunade ustala własną hierarchię bytów, umieszczając jego pupili gdzieś tuż pod poziomem ziemi. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał zbyt wiele dzisiaj robić, no ale cóż, los jest bezlitosny. Chyba rzeczywiście lepiej załatwić wszystko za jednym razem. Wykonał kilka pieczęci i przyklękając, uderzył ręką w ziemię.

- Edo Ten-!

Zanim zdążył dokończyć wywołanie techniki, rozległ się szust i wygięta dłoń trafiła go w pięciu szybkich ruchach. Przed oczami mignęły mu długie, czarne włosy.

'Cholera, Hyuuga' ręka drasnęła go przez szatę, gdy uchylił się przed szóstym uderzeniem. Ale nie wystarczająco szybko. I najwyraźniej nie przed tym, co trzeba, bo przeszył go ból w nodze.

- Nie ma szans, draniu! – gdzieś z dołu błysnął do niego uśmiechem blondyn w masce, wyrywając kunai z jego łydki i w ostatniej chwili blokując skrzyżowanymi rękoma kopnięcie Orochimaru, którego rozmach posłał młodego Anbu na kilka metrów do tyłu. Sannin wykręcił się w ostatniej chwili przed dłonią Nejiego, przerzucając go w przeciwną stronę. Chłopak wylądował pewnie na ziemi, obracając się natychmiast z powrotem w kierunku gada, z jednym ramieniem zwisającym bezużytecznie wzdłuż boku, drugim gotowym do ponownego ataku. Jednak zamiast ruszyć ku przeciwnikowi, uśmiechnął się złowróżebnie.

- Nadal jesteś w moim zasięgu – rozległ się głos za plecami Orochimaru. Hinata zatoczyła stopą półkole. Jej ręce z szybkością i precyzją właściwą tylko jej klanowi dosięgły swych celów, zamykając skutecznie przepływ czakry w całym systemie. Ale wiedziała, że to za mało, by powalić go na kolana, w końcu był jednym z Sanninów… Ku jej zaskoczeniu twarz mężczyzny wykrzywił grymas nieziemskiej boleści, jaki zna tylko męska część rodzaju ludzkiego, i upadł na ziemię, trzymając się za miejsce postrzegane przez ogół za południową skarbnicę każdego mężczyzny.

- O cholera, to z rozpędu, wybacz!

- Kitsune…

- To nie było naumyślnie! No, może trochę… trochę bardzo. Ej, nie patrzcie tak na mnie! Przyczyniłem się do pozytywnej preselekcji naturalnej!

Tylko duma Hyuugi powstrzymała Neji przed facepalmem. Poza tym prawdopodobnie jedynie eunuch mógłby patrzeć na taką scenę bez odrobiny empatii. Orochimaru chyba jednak postanowił zakwestionować swoją męskość, gdyż wbrew wszelkim zasadom obolałej fizjologii wstał, wspierając się o resztki tego, co kiedyś było ścianą budynku.

- Manda! – specjalnie przygotował swoje przywołania tak, by były w stanie pozostać przez jakiś czas bez dopływu czakry od niego.

- A, sorry, ale w obawie przed Green Peacem wykonaliśmy wymuszone odwołanie. Jeszcze by poszło, że jesteśmy ciężkim przypadkiem przemocy nad zwierzętami – wzruszył ramionami Kitsune i podskoczył, gdy tuż za jego plecami zwaliło się pokryte łuskami cielsko, a tuż obok niego wylądowała z gracją nieco zdyszana Hokage.

- Chryste, Tsunade, następnym razem kiedy chcesz nam zwalić kilkutonowego węża na głowy, uprzedzaj! – popatrzył na gada, który, mimo, że mniejszy od Mandy, nadal robił wrażenie. W tym przypadku wrażenie kogoś, kto chciałby się znaleźć jak najdalej stąd – No i teraz będzie no peace z Green Peace – westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Gaki – odparła Hokage, trzepiąc go lekko po głowie. Jej „lekko" mało co nie posłało Anbu w ramiona Matki Ziemi – Jak idzie?

- Iruka kieruje. Dałem z Shikamaru znać Gaarze. Będą na nas czekać – wyszeptał. Kiwnęła głową, ale widział, że jej oczy co chwila zerkają na boki, z niepokojem patrząc na unoszące się ponad budynkami płomienne łuny i kłęby dymów. Tapnął lekko jej ramię w tak dobrze znanym im geście.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze_

Wyprostowała się.

_Nie pozwolę, żeby było inaczej_

Otarła dłonią twarz z potu i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, patrząc na ledwo trzymającego się na nogach Orochimaru.

- To ja chyba was zostawię – oznajmił radośnie Kitsune, pojawiając się z tyłu za Neji, który właśnie zachwiał się lekko, i podparł go.

- Sam potrafię stać, wiesz? – mruknął niezadowolony osiemnastolatek, za nic w świecie nie chcąc się przyznać, zwłaszcza przed Hinatą, że jego kolana obecnie są mniej stabilne od galaretki.

- Oczywiście – przytaknął blondyn tonem absolutnie pozbawionym ironii – Hinata, zrobisz mi przysługę i zajmiesz się nim? – dziewczyna podeszła do nich szybko i pokręciła z niezadowoleniem głową, egzaminując uważnie zranione ramię jej kuzyna.

- Znowu się coś wpakowałeś, Kitsune-kun i Neji-san miał pecha znaleźć się obok, prawda? – zapytała się i westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem, gdy Anbu podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy, a Hyuuga zaczął mruczeć coś ledwie słyszalnego, z czego wychwyciła tylko słowa „przeklęci farciarze", „przeznaczenie", „dlaczego ja?" „mordmordmordmord"

- Eee, dobra, to ja wracam do Kakashiego – roześmiał się nieco nerwowo Kitsune i zniknął w wirze liści. Hinata uśmiechnęła się lekko i zaczęła leczyć ranę ramię Neji, który wpatrywał się w chodnik z naburmuszoną miną. Tsunade naprostowała sobie knykcie, patrząc na Orochimaru oczyma, które obiecywały najsłodsze chwile w życiu. Dla niej, oczywiście.

.

oOooOo

.

Z pokolenia na pokolenie, w każdej rodzinie w Konohagakure jest przekazywana pewna rada. Jeżeli wioska zostanie zaatakowana i szanse na jej obronienie są nikłe (czyt. jeżeli gdziekolwiek spojrzysz, widzisz ninja wroga, a twoi shinobi powtarzają w kółko „tylko bez paniki"), masz się udać w pewne miejsce. Znajduje się ono u podnóża góry Hokage, poznasz je po stojących przy nich strażniczych figurach. Tunele ciągnące się za przejściem w skale zaprowadzą cię daleko poza wioskę. Iruka znał dobrze tę drogę. Każdego dnia modlił się, by nigdy nie musiał z niej korzystać. Być może powinien był robić to częściej.

/Iruka! Nie zdołamy ich przetrzymać z dala stąd na dłużej, jaki jest stan ewakuacji?/

Zdyszany głos Shikamaru przedarł się przez statyczny szum w słuchawkach. Umino natychmiast przycisnął je mocniej do uszu.

- Prawie skończona! Potrzebujemy tylko jakichś 10 minut! – odpowiedział, próbując przekrzyczeć istną plejadę wybuchów, która za jego plecami wstrząsnęła Konohą.

/Przyjęte. Co z Hyuugami i Akimichi?/

- Jeszcze nie odzyskali przytomności. Cokolwiek ten drań odpalił w ich posiadłościach, skutecznie wyeliminowało ich z walki. Będziemy potrzebowali jakiegoś specjalistę od pieczęci, żeby rozmontować to przekleństwo, które na nich nałożyli.

/Kitsune i Maia się nimi później zajmą. Przesłaliśmy wiadomość Gaarze, powinien was oczekiwać z eskortą przy granicy. Wątpię, żeby Orochimaru ryzykował podążaniem za wami, jeżeli uda wam się dotrzeć w pobliże Suny/

- Shikamaru…

- Tak?

- Pamiętajcie, że dopóki żyjemy, zawsze będziemy mogli tu wrócić.

_Nie odrzucajcie życia za przegraną sprawę_

- Jeszcze 10 minut. Bez odbioru.

.

oOooOo

.

- Uchiha! – wykrzyknął Orochimaru ochrypłym głosem. Tsunade nie zatrzymała się jednak, impet ruchu wciąż pchał jej pięść naprzód. Jednak ta nigdy nie osiągnęła swego celu. Zamiast odgłosu skóry ścierającej się ze skórą, w powietrzu rozebrzmiała strząsająca z siebie krew klinga.

- Tsunade-sama! – przenikliwy wrzask Hinaty zawibrował w powietrzu, ale zamarł szybko na jej ustach, gdy Sasuke ruszył w jej stronę.

Orochimaru usiadł na pobliskim murku z nonszalancją. A przynajmniej taką jej dozą, na jaką pozwalał mu fakt, że jeszcze kilka sekund temu jego czaszce groziło roztrzaskanie przez Tsunade z łatwością imadła kruszącego pisankę. Rzucił poirytowane spojrzenie najpierw na swoje ponownie bezużyteczne ręce, a później na leżącą na ziemi Hokage. Jej włosy powoli nasiąkały rozkwitającą wokół niej czerwienią. Doprawdy szkoda, gdyby tylko wtedy przyjęła ofertę, dzisiaj mogliby we dwoje tryumfować. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jego specyficzne wyczucie estetyzmu właśnie rozkoszowało się iście kunsztownymi wzorami, które tworzyła jej krew. Przenosząc wzrok na Sasuke walczącego z Hyuugami, na jego twarz zakradł się uśmiech. Dzisiaj los zdaje się nie oszczędzi mu widoków łechcących jego zmysł artystyczny. Poza tym spojrzenie, które Uchiha rzucił mu przez ramię, sprawiło, że przeszył go dreszcz strachu pomieszanego z pewnym rodzajem chorej ekscytacji. Zdawało się mówić 'Tylko dopóki jesteś dla mnie użyteczny'.

Kto dla kogo Sasuke?

.

oOooOo

.

Podobno droga do piekła wybrukowana jest dobrymi chęciami. Kitsune stwierdził, że ninjom Otogakure musi być bardzo śpieszno do pewnego ciepłego miejsca sądząc po ich naprawdę dobrych chęciach ogołocenia i zrównania z ziemią wszystkiego dookoła. Entuzjazm, z jakim do tego podchodzili, był zadziwiający. Dlatego też Anbu, nie chcąc pozostać w tyle, równie entuzjastycznie realizował swoje dobre chęci zrównania z ziemią shinobi z Oto. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn ta działalność nie spotkała się już z ich strony ze zbytnim zachwytem.

- Raikiri!

Ściana domu, obok którego właśnie wylądował, rozleciała się na kawałki z akompaniamentem trzasku elektrycznych wyładowań. Tuż obok głowy Kitsune przemknęło dwóch bardzo zestresowanych i bardzo kopniętych prądem ninja, a zza gruzów wyłoniła się znajoma postać z żądzą mordu w oczach.

- Uah, Kakashi, czym ci tak zawinili?

Jounin bez słowa uniósł rękę z najnowszym wydaniem Icha-icha, podpisanym własnoręcznie przez Jiraiyę, które w tej chwili bardziej przypominało potencjalną podpałkę do ogniska niż książkę. Kitsune wzdrygnął się. Fangirlsy są przerażające, ale dopiero fanboysi przenoszą słowo „idol" na zupełnie kosmiczne poziomy. W pewnym sensie żal mu było grupki shinobi, którzy właśnie wpadli zza rogu na ich ulicę. Błysk w oku Kakashiego świadczył o chęciach tak dobrych, że można by nimi wybrukować do piekła siedmiopasmówkę.

.

oOooOo

.

Sunagakure kąpało się w promieniach słońca, które prażyło niemiłosiernie i tak już wysuszony do granic możliwości piasek. Tylko strażnicy graniczni trwali na swoich stanowiskach, wpatrując się z niepokojem w szalejącą nad Konohą burzę. Nie byli przesądni, ale… Nad ich głowami przemknął opływowy kształt, a powietrze przeszył wysoki, świdrujący świergot. Wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu i zwrócili się ku kapitanowi, który wpatrywał się w sylwetkę kołującego nad nimi ptaka. To był prezent wręczony Hokage przez Kazekage na znak sojuszu między dwoma wioskami. Wypowiedziane wtedy przez Gaarę słowa dźwięczały teraz w ich uszach.

_Oby przyszło nam żyć w czasach, w których ten ptak nigdy nie wróci do Suny._

Mówiono, że jego pióra miały odcień śmierci.

.

oOooOo

.

Sasuke chwycił dziewczynę za szyję, zanim nawet zdążyła się do końca wyprostować. Jej czarne włosy ześlizgnęły się po zakrwawionym ramieniu, które natychmiast uniosła, aby bezskutecznie spróbować drżącą dłonią rozewrzeć palce Uchihy, trzymające jej gardło w żelaznym uścisku.

- Głupia - syknął chłopak, gdy jej paznokcie wbiły się w jego gładką skórę. Normalnie od razu by ją zabił, ale... zawahał się. A gdyby tak...

_...zobaczyć co się działo w wiosce przez te cztery lata?_

...poćwiczyć na jej silnym umyśle swoją nową technikę?

- Pokaż mi - szepnął i zamknął oczy, kładąc wolną rękę na czole Hinaty. Blade oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy przez jej ciało przeszła iskra, odbierając jej zdolność do ruchu.

Sasuke otworzył powoli powieki, odsłaniając płonące krwią tęczówki.

**Wspomnienie. **

**Najsilniejsze**.

**Najgorsze. **

_Hinata zapukała ostrożnie do jednych z niezliczonych drzwi w nieskazitelnie białym szpitalnym korytarzu. Te były specjalne, bo za nimi spoczywał ktoś, kto całkowicie zmienił życie nieśmiałej dziewczyny i zresztą nie tylko jej. Hinata cofnęła się myślami do jeszcze nie tak odległego w czasie egzaminu na chuunina i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tak, Uzumaki Naruto z pewnością nie był zwykłą osobą._

.

oOooOo

_._

_- N-naruto-kun? M-mogę w-wejść? - zapytała, przeklinając w myślach to, że ciągle jeszcze nie zdołała opanowac swojego jąkania. Poczekała przez chwilę, ale wciąż nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. W końcu powoli sama otworzyła drzwi. Naruto obudził się dopiero przed kilkoma dniami, spędził po incydencie w Dolinie Końca niemalże tydzień w śpiączce. Zaraz po przebudzeniu spytał tylko, jak się czuje reszta osób z grupy, z którą wyruszył z misją zawrócenia Uchihy do Konohy i później zamilkł. Tsunade była zaskoczona, że nie zapytał o Sasuke, ale Hinata widziała po jego twarzy, że on już wie. Że jego przyjaciel odszedł do Orochimaru, że podczas tych siedmiu dni spędzonych bez przytomności, jego umysł odtwarzał w kółko jego walkę z Sasuke, każdy ruch, każde słowo. Widać to było w jego błękitnych oczach, które, jeżeli kiedyś były tylko od czasu do czasu przycienione poczuciem samotności, tak teraz pogrążyły się w niej zupełnie. Nikomu nie opowiedział, co się dokładnie stało podczas ich bitwy i nikt też nawet nie próbował go o to zapytać. Po dwóch dniach powrócił do dawnego siebie, głośnego, porywczego, śmiejącego się bez powodu, ale Hinata (i nie tylko ona) dostrzegła, że w jego uśmiechu nie ma radości, nie ma tej pasji, która zawsze w nim była obecna, gdy obok stał Sasuke. _

_Czarnowłosa dziewczyna pokręciła ze smutkiem głową i przestąpiła próg pokoju._

_Spojrzała na łóżko, na którym spodziewała się zastać śpiącego blondyna, ale zamiast niego znajdowała się tam jedynie pozostawiona w nieładzie pościel i jakaś kolorowa kartka. Gdy podeszła bliżej i podniosła ją, okazało się, że to zdjęcie. Zdjęcie, które Naruto cenił sobie najbardziej, jego ukochane. Przez chwilę śledziła palcem ze smutkiem kontury znajdującej się na nim dwójki postaci, po czym wygładziła delikatnie pościel, odłożyła na nią troskliwie fotografię i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. 'Może Tsunade postanowiła zrobić mu jeszcze kilka badań?' Pójdzie się ją zapytać i w razie czego wróci później._

_**Plusk...**_

_Hinata stanęła jak wryta, gdy pod jej stopami rozległ się odgłos poruszonej wody i natychmiast przeniosła wzrok na dół. 'Pewnie Naruto znowu coś rozlał' pomyślała, spoglądając z rozczuleniem na karminową ciecz na podłodze, gdy nagle uderzyło ją, czym jest - taki głęboki, szkarłatny kolor ma tylko... Jej serce niemalże zatrzymało się z przerażenia i tym razem bez wahania pchnęła drzwi do łazienki, spod których wypływała krew._

_- Boże... NARUTO-KUN!_

.

oOooOo

.

- Kakashi! - Kitsune natychmiast pojawił się obok niego i wsparł jego ciało, które nie było w stanie się utrzymać na zmęczonych nogach.

- Wszystko... ok... - wycharczał jounin - Nieco... oberwałem...

Anbu fuknął.

- Nieco?! Kakashi, przed chwilą dostałeś jakimś pokręconym jutsu i wyraźnie było słychać, jak łamią ci się kości, więc nie wciskaj mi tu kitu! - wykrzyknął, sprowadzając go ostrożnie na ziemię. Kitsune spojrzał na zakrwawioną twarz jounina i natychmiast w jego głowie odżyły wspomnienia.

_Biegł szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, niemalże tak szybko jak przy Hirashin no jutsu. Ale nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, bo po jego głowie krążyła tylko jedna myśl. 'To nie dzieje się naprawdę...'_

Zaczynał doceniać regułę Anbu, która zobowiązywała wszystkich jej członków do noszenia masek, lepiej niż cokolwiek innego ukrywających emocje.

_Ale nawet ona znikła, gdy dotarł do skraju polany, z której pochodziła charakterystyczna dla opuszczonego pola bitwy aura. Jednak on nie widział ani pogruchotanych drzew, przeoranej ziemi, rozdartych materiałów ani porozrzucanej wszędzie dookoła broni. W jego umysł i oczy wyrył się już na zawsze tylko jeden widok: nieruchomego ciała jednej z najcenniejszych dla niego osób. I równocześnie kolejnej, której nie był w stanie uratować..._

Szybko zrobił kilka pieczęci i jego dłonie otoczyły buchające płomienie błękitnej czakry. Już miał je położyć na piersi mężczyzny, aby uleczyć jego obrażenia, gdy nagle został zatrzymany przez silny uścisk na nadgarstkach.

- Kakashi...!

- Przecież... ja... nie umieram... Kitsune... więc do diabła... uspokój się! - jounin wysapał, nie puszczając - Spójrz... na siebie! - dodał, wskazując wzrokiem na drżące dłonie blondyna – Czy tak… zachowuje się… kapitan Anbu?

Kitsune wciągnął kilka razy powoli powietrze.

- Dobrze... weź się w garść! Przecież... jakbym umierał... a na razie na złość nie zamierzam… to mam jeszcze... w razie czego... twoją pieczęć... tak?

Anbu powoli skinął głową, ale nie cofnął rąk.

- Punkt dla ciebie, Kakashi, ale pozwól mi przynajmniej zatrzymać krwotok.

Jounin skinął lekko głową i westchnął cicho, gdy płynąca z dłoni energia zamknęła ranę na jego piersi.

- Chyba masz coś z żebrami, mam nadzieję, że są tylko stłuczone, a nie złamane. Tsunade zajmie się tym, jak skończy z Orochimaru.

- No właśnie. A teraz masz oszczędzać czakrę... która ci została bo inaczej... jak się stąd wydostaniemy... to cię tak przetrenuję... że będziesz wyglądać o wiele gorzej niż ja teraz... dzieciaku.

'**Ten ostatni epitet potraktuj jako słowne slapnięcie w głowę. Dobrze ci to zrobi. A teraz wracaj walczyć, bo inaczej ten facet nadbiegający z prawej właduje ci swój kij w oko'**

.

oOooOo

.

Orochimaru nie widział żadnego problemu, żeby Uchiha bawił się z umysłem Hyuugi przez jakiś czas. Sam wpoił swojemu uczniowi zasadę, że żadna okazja do przećwiczenia technik z wartościowym przeciwnikiem nigdy nie powinna zostać niewykorzystana. Ale coś było nie tak. Chociaż Sasuke stał do niego tyłem i Sennin nie był w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy, widać było po drżących ramionach chłopaka, że coś nim wstrząsnęło. I to mocno. A coś takiego nie zdarzyło się przez ostatnie cztery lata ani razu. 'Albo raczej, Sasuke-kun nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił tego po sobie poznać' pomyślał, podchodząc do swojego ucznia.

.

oOooOo

_._

_Naruto wpatrywał się wciąż w rozprzestrzeniającą się wokół niego krew, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z histerycznych krzyków Hinaty, bezskutecznie próbującej zatamować krwotok. Nie słyszał nawet gdy drzwi do pomieszczenia rozleciały się w kawałki, ukazując bladą jak ściana Tsunade w towarzystwie medyków, Sakury i całej reszty jego przyjaciół. Przyjaciół..._

_Jasnoniebieskie oczy uniosły się i spoczęły na czarnowłosej postaci stojącej tuż naprzeciwko. Jej twarz jak zwykle była nienaruszalną maską obojętności. Tylko rozszerzone, czarne źrenice stanowiły jedne świadectwo, że odczuwa w tej chwili emocje. Już przestało być nawet ważne, jakie._

_Ta tam, ta tam, ta tam..._

_Na karmazynową podłogę zaczęły spadać przezroczyste krople, tworząc na niej rozpływające się szybko, jaskrawe plamy._

_...ta tam... ...ta tam... ... ...ta tam... ..._

_Naruto powoli wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie nadgarstkami do góry, w geście zatrzymanym gdzieś między ofiarowaniem, a próbą sięgnięcia naprzód._

_...ta tam... ..._

'_Czy to jest ta krew, której pragnęły twoje oczy, Sasuke?'_

_..._

Sasuke gwałtownie oderwał wzrok od oczu Hinaty i dziewczyna upadła na ziemię, oddychając ciężko. Uchiha podbiegł do niej szybko i chwyciwszy za przód jej kurtki, potrząsnął szaleńczo.

- Co się stało?! Co było potem?! - Hinata kaszlnęła i z jej ust popłynęła krew, a oczy zaczęły się zamykać... - Nie trać przytomności, tylko odpowiadaj do cholery!

Sasuke poczuł, jak emocje całkowicie przejmują kontrolę. To było niemożliwe, po prostu niemożliwe!

- Zabiłeś go, Uchiha - dziewczyna rzuciła mu ostatnie spojrzenie, pełne nienawiści, na którą nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, że będzie ją stać i opadła bezwładna, podtrzymywana jedynie przez jego uścisk na jej ubraniu. Sasuke rozluźnił chwyt i jego przeciwniczka osunęła się na ziemię, tuż obok Neji. Chłopak cofnął się jak w transie o kilka kroków, patrząc na dwójkę z niedowierzaniem.

_Zabiłeś go, Uchiha_

Uzumaki Naruto... nie żyje?

'Czemu ja się tym przejmuję? Po prostu jedna z osób, które weszły mi w drogę...'

_Nie możesz tego zrobić! To nie była walka, której chciałem!_

_Kim my dla ciebie jesteśmy? Stałeś się moim najlepszym przyjacielem._

_Więc dlaczego, Sasuke?! Dlaczego?! Nie rozumiem!_

_Z a b i ł e ś ..._

- NIE ZABIŁEM GO! - Uchiha chwycił się za głowę, próbując uciszyć w ten sposób przytłaczające go ze wszystkich stron szepty.

- Jakiś problem, Sasuke-kun? - rozległ się za nim nonszalancki głos. Brunet obrócił się raptownie i Orochimaru zatoczył się jak od uderzenia, gdy spoczęło na nim spojrzenie pary morderczych, krwistoczerwonych oczu. Uchiha warknął gniewnie i odepchnął swojego mistrza na bok, dosłownie rzucając nim o ścianę.

- Zwariowałeś?! Wracaj tu natychmiast! - wykrzyknął Orochimaru, ale Sasuke nie słyszał go, biegnąc z maksymalną prędkością przez ulice Konohy.

'Nie zabiłem go!'

.

oOooOo

.

- Kitsune, za tobą! - dobiegł gdzieś z boku charkot.

Anbu uniósł dłonie, by zablokować nadciągającego z tyłu przeciwnika, gdy nagle przez jego ciało przeszła jakaś iskra i cała czakra, którą skumulował, dosłownie zniknęła. W takiej chwili prawdopodobnie pomyślałby: 'Szlag!' albo inteligentne: 'Co jest?', jednak niestety się nie dowiemy co by wybrał, ponieważ zanim zdążył, uderzyło w niego jutsu shinobi z Oto.

.

oOooOo

.

Kakashi wziął kolejny chrapliwy oddech. Był niemal pewny, że miał złamanych kilka żeber i pozostawało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie wszystkie przebiły płuca. Przekrzywił z wysiłkiem głowę, chcąc mieć lepszy widok na to, co się dzieje wokół niego. Większość budynków otaczających plac była całkowicie zburzona albo też paliła się skwierczącym płomieniem, który zdawał się sięgać aż do ciemnoniebieskiego nieba. 'Akurat odpowiednia pogoda' pomyślał ponuro jounin 'Zaraz zacznie lać i nic nie będzie widać' Chociaż właściwie, z przyzwyczajonymi do ciężkich warunków atmosferycznych oczami Kitsune, będą wtedy mieli sporą przewagę i ich szansa na ucieczkę znacznie wrośnie. Właśnie, gdzie jest ten przeklęty Anbu? Obrócił głowę w drugą stronę i od razu jego wzrok znalazł go walczącego z grupą shinobi. Trudno zresztą było ich nie zauważyć, bo przeciwnicy byli na wysokim poziomie, więc ilość czakry, jaką zużywano podczas tej potyczki, była naprawdę spora. 'Niedobrze, Kitsune dopiero wczoraj wrócił z tygodniowej misji, a dzisiaj wykonał już kilka technik zużywających naprawdę ogromne ilości energii i jeszcze ten atak Uchihy... Długo tak nie pociągnie, potrzebujemy wsparcia i to szybko. Niech to! Gdzie jest ta cała Tsunade? Do tej pory powinna już skończyć z tak osłabionym Orochimaru, nie wspominając, że miała jeszcze w razie czego jako pomoc Hinatę i Neji. Hm, pewnie już załatwiła sprawę, bo nie słychać odgłosów walki. Ale dlaczego tu nie przychodzi?! Chyba, że... o, cholera' przez jego myśli przemknęło wspomnienie czarnowłosego chłopaka zrzucającego kaptur. 'Kuso, kuso, kuso, całkowicie o nim zapomnieliśmy!' Ponownie skupił wzrok na Kitsune, który właśnie rozprawiał się z ostatnim z ninja. A przynajmniej tak mogło się zdawać. Odsłonięty Sharingan Kakashiego doskonale widział ukrytego pod genjutsu mężczyznę, który formował szybko pieczęcie tuż za plecami Anbu.

- Kitsune, za tobą! - zdołał wycharczeć i natychmiast jego klatkę piersiową przeszył ból. Zobaczył kątem oka, jak jego były podopieczny wyciąga dłonie i bez namysłu osłania się jasnoczerwoną ścianą energii. Jednak jeszcze zanim jutsu przeciwnika zdążyło się z nią zetknąć, Kitsune wrzasnął, zginając się w pół, a jego tarcza zafalowała i zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, pozostawiając go całkowicie otwartego na atak. Tysiące jasnozielonych igieł czakry wysłanych przez shinobi z Oto przeszyło jego ciało Anbu wydał z siebie krótki krzyk i osunął się na ziemię.

- Już nie jesteś taki pewny siebie, co? - atakujący podszedł bliżej - Jak na kapitana Anbu jesteś całkiem młody i niedoświadczony z tego co widzę - ninja wyciągnął krótki sztylet i przyłożył go do szyi Kitsune. Blondyn poczuł, jak po jego gardle ześlizguje się strużka krwi. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. W jednej chwili miał całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją, a w następnej wymknęła mu się razem ze znikającą niespodziewanie czakrą. 'Co się stało? Chyba, że...' rzucił przez szpary maski krótkie spojrzenie na swoje osłonięte rękawami przedramiona, które potwornie go piekły i to wcale nie od jutsu, które go przed chwilą uderzyło. 'Nie, błagam, tylko nie to...' Mocny ucisk chłodnego metalu na szyi zmusił Kitsune do zwrócenia uwagi z powrotem do pochylającego się nad nim ninja.

- Całkiem nieźle poradziłeś sobie z moimi kumplami, ale ze mną nie masz żadnych szans, usuratonkachi.

_Nie masz ze mną żadnych szans, usuratonkachi._

_Poczekaj, a się przekonasz, teme!_

Kakashi wstrzymał oddech, gdy szpary na oczy w masce Kitsune rozbłysły szkarłatem.

- Nie... masz... żadnego prawa... tak do mnie mówić!

Ninja z Sound wrzasnął z bólu, gdy trzymany przez niego sztylet rozpalił się do czerwoności. Natychmiast wypuścił go z dłoni i poderwał się natychmiast do góry, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na poparzoną skórę.

'**Kit, opanuj się, nie możesz sobie pozwolić na takie bezsensowne tracenie czakry!'**

- Fuuma… - nie zwracając uwagi na to ostrzeżenie, Kitsune zaczął wypowiadać nazwę techniki, gdy niespodziewanie stojący przed nim ninja wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk i padł na twarz, z kunai wbitym w tył głowy.

- Co…? – cała furia nagle zniknęła. Uniósł wzrok i napotkał karcące, ale przepełnione też zrozumieniem spojrzenie Kakashiego. Jounin rzucił mu zmęczony uśmiech typu „nie ma za co" i stracił przytomność.

'**Świetnie. To wszystko twoja wina'**

'Też cię kocham'

Kitsune podniósł się ciężko na klęczki i zerknął z troską na srebrnowłosego jounina. Jak mógł kompletnie stracić zdrowy rozsądek tylko dlatego, że ktoś nazwał go… usuratonkachi?

'Co się ze mnę dzieje? Nigdy wcześniej nie reagowałem tak emocjonalnie! Przeszedłem przecież bez problemów psychologiczny trening Anbu!'

'**Kit, uprzedzałem cię, że teraz będzie nieco trudny okres, muszę zsynchronizować swoją czakrę z obydwiema twoimi, co wcale nie jest takie proste i może wywołać czasowe anomalie w psychice'**

'Na pewno tylko czasowe?' Kitsune uniósł pod maską brew.

'**Na pewno! Chyba oszalałbym, gdybym miał wytrzymać z tobą w takim stanie dłużej niż ten tydzień!'**

'I tak muszę ci pogratulować, bo wybrałeś naprawdę odpowiedni czas na robienie czegoś takiego'

'**Mpfh! To nie ja wybieram kiedy nastąpi połączenie, Kit, tylko ta głupia pieczęć Yondaime, którą na mnie nałożył'**

'Dobra, zwracam honor'

Zresztą miał teraz inne sprawy na głowie. Przede wszystkim, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało przedtem, gdy zaatakował go ninja ukrywający się pod genjutsu. W jednej chwili miał całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją, a w następnej wymknęła mu się razem ze znikającą niespodziewanie czakrą. Zaraz, chyba nie… Podciągnął rękawy na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu jego bezwładne palce. Na opalonej skórze jego przedramion wypełzły czarne linie i plamy pieczęci. 'Teraz już wiadomo co się stało z moją czakrą' westchnął. Sam się o to prosił. Ta pieczęć była jego własnym wynalazkiem albo też, jak to ochrzcili jego przyjaciele, efektem syndromu paranoidalnej niańki. Kitsune dotknął delikatnie znaków składających się na imiona Hinaty oraz Tsunade i aż syknął z bólu. Musiało być z nimi naprawdę źle, jeżeli pieczęć pobierała od niego takie ilości czakry. Spróbował wstać, ale szybko znalazł się z powrotem na kolanach, z uczuciem, jakby ktoś najpierw silnie naciągnął struny w jego ciele, a później ciachnął je kunai.

'Drań! Poprzecinał mi mięśnie w nogach!' warknął gniewnie.

'**I nie tylko'**

Kitsune jęknął.

'Nie, błagam, tylko nie mów mi, że znasz to jutsu. Po każdej sadystycznej technice, którą rozpoznałeś, a którą ktoś postanowił na mnie zastosować, lądowałem na miesiąc w szpitalu'

'**Znam ją'**

'...' westchnięcie 'Jestem trupem'

'**Muszę zniszczyć twoje nadzieje, bo nie do końca. Mam dwie wiadomości. Dobrą i złą. Któ...'**

'Dobrą' pomyślał Kitsune 'I nie chcę znać złej'

'**Ok. Dobra: jeszcze żyjesz i ten stan potrwa przez jakiś czas. Zła: ponacinał ci mięśnie nie tylko w nogach, ale w większości ciała i jak będziesz się ruszał to przerwiesz je zupełnie, co sprawi, że nie będziesz mógł nawet skinąć palcem, a to z kolei zaskutkuje gwałtownym skróceniem się okresu twojego egzystowania na tym nędznym świecie.'**

'Tego ostatniego nie musiałeś mówić, wiesz?' Anbu powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili przed otworzeniem ust i ponownym jęknięciem. Im mniej się będzie ruszał, tym lepiej. Zresztą Tsunade pewnie ich zaraz znajdzie, doprowadzi go i Kakashiego do porządku, a potem wyniosą się stąd jak najszybciej. Prawda?

'**To zabrzmiało jak marzenia skazanego na powieszenie o tym, że sznura dla niego zabraknie'**

'Błagam...'

'**Chcesz jeszcze jedną cudowną wiadomość?'**

'Dawaj. Już gorzej być nie może'

'**Wojsko gada otacza nas właśnie ze wszystkich stron'**

'...Cofam moje ostatnie zdanie'

.

oOooOo

.

Neji powoli zaczynał sobie zdawać sprawę z przedziwnego faktu, jakim była jego ciągła przynależność do świata żywych. Po kilku minutach nie miał już co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ponieważ nie podejrzewał, żeby umarli mieli problemy typu bolące jak wszyscy diabli przedramię i współzawodniczące w tej samej konkurencji oczy, za którymi podążała całkiem spora liczba innych narządów cielesnych.

- Auć... - syknął, doprowadzając się do pozycji, którą od biedy można by uznać za siedzącą, głównie dzięki dużemu wsparciu ze strony ściany pobliskiego domu. Wtedy jego wzrok padł na skuloną u jego boku nieruchomą postać.

- Hinata-sama! - wykrzyknął, natychmiast rozpoznając czarne włosy i jasnoszarą kurtkę, teraz pociemniałą z powodu pokrywającej ją mieszaninie ziemi i krwi. Ignorując obolałe mięśnie, ostrożnie przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę, obracając ją na plecy i kładąc jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Dopiero wtedy zobaczył, jak mocno ucierpiała, gdy on był nieprzytomny.

Gdzieś z boku rozległy się szybkie kroki i chłopak instynktownie sięgnął po leżące obok na ziemi kunai, gotowy natychmiast rzucić je w pierwszego wroga, który ośmieli się ich zaatakować.

- Neji! - z cienia wynurzyło się czterech identycznie wyglądających, jasnowłosych Anbu. Neji odetchnął z ulgą i odrzucił ostrze.

- Kitsune-san - powiedział cicho. Blondyni stanęli jak wryci, gdy zobaczyli pobojowisko, jakim stała się ulica, na której właśnie się znajdowali. Okoliczne domy były zrównane z ziemią, pozostałości wciąż się tliły, powoli tłumione przez spadające na nie delikatne krople mżawki.

- Neji, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał jeden z Anbu kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu, podczas gdy pozostała trójka uklękła obok Hinaty. Neji oparł się gwałtownej chęci przewrócenia oczyma.

- Dzisiaj już drugi raz zadajesz mi to samo głupie pytanie.

- Wybacz. Przyzwyczajenie. - blondyn podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy. Kąciki ust rannego uniosły się lekko, co jak na Hyuugę, było bardzo dużym krokiem w kierunku uśmiechu.

- Nie mam sił używać Byakugana. Który z was jest prawdziwy?

Chwila ciszy.

- Eeee, widzisz, jest taki tyci, tyyyci problem - Kitsune opadł na ziemię obok niego - Prawdziwy „ja" znajduje się aktualnie w dosyć kłopotliwej sytuacji, która nie pozwala mu przyjść tutaj osobiście - Neji uniósł podejrzliwie brew.

- Raczysz sprecyzować?

- Um, złowieszcze proroctwa, które wykrakiwałeś nad moją głową od kilku miesięcy się spełniły?

- Ty durniu! - gdyby nie był Hyuugą, złapałby się za głowę - Mówiłem ci, że kiedyś ta twoja pieczęć uaktywni się w nieodpowiednim momencie i oberwiesz! A ja będę miał przyjemność w końcu wskazać palcem na tą twoją pustą makówkę i zawołać z satysfakcją...

- „A nie mówiłem?" - dokończył Kitsune i westchnął ciężko - Wiem, wiem Neji. Ale błagam, nie dołuj mnie już bardziej. Ten jeden jedyny raz proszę cię, przełącz się w fazę „piorunowanie idiotów wzrokiem", a nie „udzielanie idiotom 2-godzinnych wykładów dlaczego są takimi idiotami"

- Dobra. Ale tylko dlatego, że jesteś teraz jedynym idiotą w okolicy, który może mi pomóc wynieść stąd Hinatę - obydwaj przenieśli wzrok na nieprzytomną dziewczynę, nad którą pochylali się trzej Anbu. Jeden z nich syknął.

- Co jest? - Neji natychmiast był u jej boku.

- Na pierwszy rzut oka nie ucierpiała aż tak bardzo, pomimo tych wszystkich rozcięć i oparzeń, ale ma potworne obrażenia wewnętrzne i wygląda, jakby przez jakiś czas była pod wpływem potężnego genjutsu - Hyuuga zesztywniał - Nie wiem co tu się stało Neji, ale moja pieczęć ciągnie ode mnie potwornie dużo czakry, aby uleczyć Hinatę i Tsunadę, i nie wiem... - Kitsune przerwał niespodziewanie. Jego wzrok spotkał się z Neji, gdy obydwoje zaczęli sobie uświadamiać pewien bardzo ważny fakt.

- Neji... Gdzie jest Tsunade? Była z tobą, kiedy odchodziłem, prawda? - zaczął ostrożnie Anbu.

- Zaraz po tym jak wróciłeś do Kakashiego, Hokage-sama zaczęła walczyć z Orochimaru i już go miała wykończyć, gdy ten zawołał... - oczy ciemnowłosego chłopaka rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy przypominał sobie brakujący fragment - ...Kami, zawołał tego faceta, który wcześniej rozwalił twoje Kara Fuuin. Wtedy straciłem przytomność.

Kitsune zbladł pod maską. Samo wspomnienie o tym krótkim spotkaniu z zakapturzonym chłopakiem spowodowało, że wstrząsnął nim dreszcz.

- Leż spokojnie, poszukam jej - powiedział, wstając. Czwórce Anbu nie zajęło zbyt dużo czasu znalezienie Tsunade. Leżała kilkanaście metrów dalej, za gruzowiskiem. Jej jasne włosy rozsypane były bezładnie wokół, twarz pokryta krwią, zresztą tak samo jak reszta ciała.

No dobra, jeżeli Kitsune był przerażony, gdy Kakashi został ranny, to teraz dostał ataku paniki.

- Przestań wrzeszczeć idioto i powiedz mi w końcu, co się stało! - zdenerwowany głos Neji szybko przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

- Zaraz! - odkrzyknął, klękając przy kobiecie i modląc się, żeby nie stało się najgorsze. Ku jego uldze jej pierś unosiła się i opadała, chaotycznie i z przerwami, jednak stanowiło to niezawodny znak, że uparta Godaime jeszcze nie postanowiła przejść do tamtego świata. Jednak teraz stanął przed kolejnym problemem: jak się stąd wydostać? Jego prawdziwe „ja" nie mogło chodzić, tak samo Kakashi, natomiast Hinata i Tsunade oprócz tego wymagały natychmiastowej opieki profesjonalnych medyków. Neji, pomimo tego, że był przytomny, szybko zaczynał ulegać skutkom zbyt dużego nadużycia czakry oraz długotrwałej walki. Kagebunshin pokręcił głową, kompletnie brakowało mu pomysłów. Nigdy nie był uważany w wiosce za najbystrzejszego dzieciaka.

'**I ten stan po dzień dzisiejszy się nie zmienił, ne?'**

'Zamknij się' odparł automatycznie. Wydęcie warg.

'**Świetnie. Skoro nie chcesz pomóc tym głupim śmiertelnikom, wcale nie będę się narzucał'**

'Ej, no, spokojnie, po co się od razu obrażać?'

'**Ja się nie obrażam, tylko manifestuję swoje niezadowolenie'**

'Nazwij to jak chcesz, tylko błagam, przestań się w końcu ze mną droczyć i powiedz, co wymyśliłeś'

'**Ale najpierw powiedz, kto jest najwspanialszy, najmądrzejszy...'**

'Grrr...'

'**...najprzystojniejszy i...'**

'TEME, GADAJ WRESZCIE!'

'**Dobra, dobra, nie ma co się od razu wściekać. Możesz ich steleportować'**

'No, oh, przecież to jest genialne! Dlaczego sam na to wcześniej nie wpadłem? Zastanówmy się, jak mogłem być taaaaki głupi? BO NIE MAM WYSTARCZAJĄCO CZAKRY, ŻEBY PRZENIEŚĆ AŻ PIĘCIORO LUDZI POZA WIOSKĘ!'

'**Troje'**

'Co?'

'**Troje ludzi. Ty i Kakashi nie macie w tej chwili już żadnych szans na opuszczenie Konohy'**

.

oOooOo

.

Wcześniej Kitsune już kilkanaście razy miał powiedzieć szlag, ale nigdy nie zdążył. Teraz to nadrabiał.

- Szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag...

'**Nie nudzi ci się to?'**

- ... zamknij się... ...szlag.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla ninja otaczających plac, na którym się znajdował, widok Anbu nawijającego do siebie, stanowił pewne zaskoczenie. Jednak większość z nich brała już udział w wielu wojnach i widziała, jak walczący odchodzą od zdrowych zmysłów po szczególnie tragicznych wydarzeniach, a leżący u stóp Kitsune nieruchomy i zakrwawiony Kakashi zdawał się potwierdzać tą tezę.

- Nie ma sensu tracić na niego czasu, idziemy dalej, Orochimaru-sama kazał nam jak najszybciej zabezpieczyć teren wokół Wieży Hokage.

Anbu uśmiechnął się do siebie pod maską, gdy shinobi zaczęli przemaszerowywać obok, starsi nie zwracając na niego uwagi, młodsi z ciekawością wyciągając szyje. Ale wtedy właśnie odezwał się w jednym z takich młodych ninja typowo dziewczyński syndrom 'oh, zawsze muszę zauważyć coś podejrzanego i wścibić swój długi nos tam, gdzie mnie nie chcą'

- Hej, on ma taką samą maskę jak ten gościu, co załatwił wszystkich na głównej ulicy!

Kitsune przełknął głośno ślinę i nagle poczuł na sobie palący wzrok 60 par oczu.

'**I co teraz masz zamiar zrobić'**

Anbu skrzywił się.

'Szlag'

.

oOooOo

.

'Jak to nie mamy z Kakashim szans na wydostanie się?'

'**Ty nie masz łączności z orginałem, a ja owszem. W tej chwili jesteście otoczeni'**

'Idę tam!'

'**Bez sensu. Tylko zużyjesz niepotrzebnie czakrę i bezpowrotnie stracisz szansę na wydostanie stąd przynajmniej Tsunade, Neji i Hinaty, a po tych, których pokonasz, przyjdą następni'**

Kitsune przygryzł wargę i spojrzał w dół na białą jak papier Tsunade. Odwracając głowę w prawo napotkał lekko zamglony, pytający wzrok Neji i ponure twarze pozostałych Kagebunshinów, klęczących nad Hinatą. Powoli spuścił głowę i wykonał szybko pieczęcie.

'Życz mi szczęścia, Kyuubi'

'**Jestem z tobą kit. Zresztą nie mam innego wyjścia'**

Czterej Anbu zniknęli nagle w kłębach dymu, gdy cała czakra podtrzymująca ich istnienie gwałtownie została pochłonięta przez jutsu. Pozostałą trójkę rannych otoczyło jasnozielone światło i w sekundę później na rumowisku nie pozostała już żadna żywa dusza. Jedynym odgłosem, który teraz dołączył do skwierczenia trawionych przez ogień budynków, były delikatne pluśnięcia uderzających o popioły pierwszych kropli deszczu.

.

oOooOo

.

'Niech to. To był mój ostatni Kagebunshin' Kitsune pomyślał ponuro, gdy Anbu przed nim rozpłynął się z cichym pyknięciem. 'Z kolei mam wrażenie, że Orochimaru posiada całą armię klonów' Nieważne ilu atakujących padało, na ich miejsce przybywali następni. 'Drań musiał się dogadać z jakimiś pomniejszymi wioskami i grupami najemników, bo to niemożliwe, żeby tak nagle z niczego podskoczył przyrost naturalny na jego włościach. Chyba że w akcie desperacji szarpnął się na becikowe' Przełknął głośno ślinę. Jeżeli teraz ruszy palcami, by użyć jakiejś techniki, będzie to pewnie ostatnia rzecz, jaką przyjdzie zrobić jego ręce, sądząc po tym, co wyjaśnił mu Kyuubi na temat jutsu, które w niego uderzyło. 'Zresztą, co za różnica, i tak już nie mam czakry, a tym zapasom Kyuubiego, do których mam dostęp, pomachałem na do widzenia już dawno temu' Perspektywy na przyszłość wyglądały wprost wyśmienicie. Gdyby tylko nie tak krótkoterminowo.

Jeden z ninja, który najwyraźniej załapał się tylko na chwilowe ogłuszenie, wstał z twarzą wykrzywioną w maniakalnym uśmiechu. Umysł Anbu zaczął pracować gorączkowo. 'Potrzebuję czakry, czakry! Ale tej nie mam, a tej mogę używać tylko do technik Yondaime. Cholera, przecież nie użyję Hirashin klęcząc z tyłkiem na ziemi! Zaraz, ona odpowiada na emocje, może…' Zamknął oczy. Uczucia kłębiły się w nim jak szalone, ale żadne z nich nie było na tyle silne, na tyle głębokie…

Rozległ się trzask i nagle rękę ninja z Oto objęły płomienie, powoli formując strzelającą iskrami kulę w jego dłoni.

'No dalej. Zaskocz. Zaskocz!'

Ruszył ku niemu, ciągnąc za sobą płomienną smugę rozgrzanego powietrza.

Nic. Oprócz fali gorąca.

Oddech Anbu zamarł mu na ustach.

'**Dobra, dosyć tego'**

- Zaraz, co ty chcesz zrobić?! – w głosie Kitsune zabrzmiała nutka paniki. Poczuł, jak w jego umyśle coś próbuje przełamać postawione przez niego bariery.

'**Moim priorytetem jest przeżyć. Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie wywołać u siebie emocji, potrzebnych do przywołania **_**tej**_** czakry, to wyciągnę je z ciebie siłą!' **

Wszystkie ograniczenia padły.

'NIE! KYUUBI!!!'

Krótkie, brązowe włosy atakującego ninja wydłużyły się i ściemniały, jego skóra na jego twarzy stała się o kilka tonów bledsza, rozjaśniona dodatkowo jasnoniebieskim światłem, płynącym z elektrycznej energii skupionej w jego pięści, która zastąpiła ognistą kulę. Nowa postać wykrzywiła wargi w uśmiechu...

_...ale Sharingan nadal patrzył na niego bez żalu, smutku czy nawet gniewu. Bez żadnych emocji, bez śladu pamięci o dwóch wspólnie spędzonych latach. Absolutnie pusty._

'_Tym razem nie spudłuję, dobe'_

Z gardła Kitsune wydobył się zduszony krzyk i Anbu pozwolił swojemu ciału zareagować w jedyny znany mu sposób.

.

oOooOo

.

Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak zareagował. Spontaniczność nigdy nie leżała w jego naturze, a to co przed chwilą zrobił, było właśnie jej skutkiem. I gdyby był w stanie teraz normalnie myśleć, pewnie odczułby pewną satysfakcję, że w końcu Orochimaru dostał od niego to, o co się prosił już od dawna. Ale akurat w tej chwili była to ostatnia rzecz, o której chciał myśleć. Wspomnienia Hinaty... z tego co zobaczył, był pewien, że miały miejsce niedługo po jego odejściu. Oczywiście, były dla niego zaskoczeniem, nie spodziewał się, że Naruto jest w stanie załamać się w taki sposób, ale co naprawdę nim wstrząsnęło, ten ostatni obraz... nie był bezpośrednio częścią pamięci dziewczyny. Należał do niego. Śnił go w jakiś tydzień po dołączeniu do Orochimaru. Wtedy również Naruto wyciągnął do niego ręce w ten sposób, a on...

- RASENGAN!

Sasuke poderwał gwałtownie głowę, przenosząc Sharingan na miejsce, z którego dobiegł ten okrzyk. Budynki zatrzęsły się i szybko otoczyły je kłęby dymu i ognia.

'Rasengan?'

W miejsce, na której przed chwilą stał Uchiha, zaczęły uderzać z wolna pojedyncze krople deszczu, rozpryskując się na pokrytej popiołami, kurzem i krwią powierzchni ulicy.

.

oOooOo

.

W ziemi wokół rozbiegły się promieniście małe szczelinki, krusząc ziemię pod ciałami ninja Otogakure, rozrzuconymi chaotycznie po placu. Kitsune, dysząc ciężko, pozwolił opaść w dół swoim bezużytecznym już ramionom.

'Kyuubi!'

Odpowiedział mu jedynie przenikliwy skowyt przepełniony bólem. Czakra Yondaime, której przed chwilą użył, zwykle płynęła stałym strumieniem przez pręty klatki demona. Udawało mu się ją czasem przywoływać przy silnych emocjach i nieludzkiej koncentracji, jakiej wymagała od niego technika Hirashin. Teraz jednak nieco wymknęła mu się spod kontroli i w strzępkach energii poruszała się wewnątrz niego, raniąc Kyuubiego w bezpośrednim kontakcie.

Jeden z ninja, który nadbieg li słysząc odgłosy walki, chwycił Anbu za podbródek i ostro szarpnął jego głowę do góry. Kitsune poczuł, jak jego mięśnie wyją z bólu, balansując na granicy rozdarcia i z jego ust uciekł niemożliwy do powstrzymania jęk.

- Oh, coś boli? – rozległ się tuż koło jego ucha szyderczy głos. Kompan ninja z Otogakure najwyraźniej uznał, że czyny mówią więcej niż słowa, bo niespodziewanie uderzył klęczącego na odlew. Maska Kitsune odleciała z impetem na bok, a jej właściciel nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wraz z nią odłączyła się radośnie jego głowa. Ten akt spontanicznej separacji był całkiem prawdopodobny, ponieważ w tym samym momencie stracił czucie reszty ciała.

- Kto by się spodziewał, taka ładna twarzyczka – szorstka dłoń, przeciągająca palcem po krzywiznach jego twarzy, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że, tak, niestety, ale jego głowa wciąż znajduje się na swoim miejscu. Nagle stojący przed nim mężczyzna chwycił go brutalnie za włosy i zmusił do wygięcia szyi na bok.

- To już koniec, żołnierzyku – zza mroczków latających przed jego oczyma jak stado naćpanych nietoperzy wyłonił się widok, którego miał nadzieję nigdy nie zobaczyć. Konoha stała w płomieniach, gorejąca bezlitośnie wśród ruin domów i zwałów trupów. Zewsząd atakował zmysły ostry zapach świeżej krwi, której metaliczny smak można niemalże było wyczuć na języku – Przegraliście. Ale muszę przyznać, że jak na takiego smarkacza całkiem niezły jesteś. Orochimaru pewnie zafundowałby ci wiele słodkich chwil za twoje dzisiejsze wyczyny. To, że JA cię teraz zabijam, uznaj za formę miłosierdzia.

Kitsune zamknął powieki, słysząc świst celującego w jego serce miecza. Jeżeli ma już umrzeć, to niech chociaż tradycyjne przemknięcie całego życia przed oczyma nie odbywa się na tle pożaru i ninja Otogakure, szalejących wśród budynków jak małpy w fabryce bananów.

Jednak ktoś najwyraźniej postanowił, że sentymentalna wędrówka po wspomnieniach zostanie przesunięta do odwołania, bo tuż za plecami Anbu rozległo się szurnięcie stóp o piasek i lecąca ku niemu broń odbiła się z metalicznym szczękiem od klingi katany, wysuniętej przed jego klatką piersiową. Nie mogąc już dłużej utrzymać własnego ciężaru, ciało Kitsune osunęło się bezwładnie na ziemię.

'Musieli mi naprawdę nieźle przyłożyć' pomyślał Naruto, gdy ostatnimi dźwiękami jakie przebiegły przez jego świadomość były pełne ledwo skrywanego szoku okrzyki 'Sasuke-sama!'.

.

.

.

.

oOooOo

Wnioski po tym rozdziale:

1) Nie umiem namówić moich postaci do przeklinania po polsku. Napotykam niesamowity opór materii fanfikowej w tym zakresie.

2) Liceum powoduje dystrofię humoru.

3) Nieważne, czy Sasuke emo-uje, mówi czy tylko stoi i się gapi, cały czas wychodzi OOC.

4) Flashback to zło wcielone.

5) Język polski jest upośledzony pod względem zasobów słownych dotyczących fandomu

6) Niech ktoś usunie chemię z listy przedmiotów obowiązkowych... TT TT

REPLAY:

Kitsune zamknął powieku, słysząc świst celującego w jego serce miecza. Jeżeli ma już umrzeć, to niech chociaż tradycyjne przemknięcie całego życia przed oczyma nie odbywa się na tle pożaru i ninja Otogakure, szalejących wśród budynków jak małpy w fabryce bananów.

…

Naruto: Ej, co jest?!

Sasuke: Limit flashback/rozdział osiągnięty.

Naruto: Da mi ktoś w końcu umrzeć?!

Sasuke: Siedź cicho, nad tobą się tylko znęca, mnie będzie zmuszać do przemyśleń egzystencjalnych.

Naruto: … dobra, zwracam honor.

[Haha, a za tydzień matura]


End file.
